


Control Freak

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Erotic Dreams, M/M, Ownership Kink, Sadomasoschistic undertones, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: Robert always had a thing for being in control, so of course it transferred over to the bedroom.
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Comments: 36
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn it's been a long time since I wrote these two.

Control Freak

Considering it was just the two of them, TJ and Robert normal ate every meal in the breakfast nook right next to the kitchen instead of the larger ornate dining room out of convenience. With the dark colors and furniture, the room looked smaller than it truly was, and Robert set up the lighting to shine more over one of the heads of the table so that he would appear more in control than he already was. Because god forbid anyone made the mistake of thinking as them and him being equals, the domineering bastard. They only touched that dining room if they had guests or some sort of party, or they needed to discuss something with the business with as much room for laying out paperwork as they could get.

But no paper was laid out between them, just dinner.

TJ knew something was up, but was still trying to figure out what has going through Robert’s mind tonight. He going on about work; despite them being co-owners, Robert had always insisted on doing everything and him staying home, something about wanting to spoil him. Whatever, as long as he was kept up-to-date about what was happening, TJ was fine with it. Being spoiled was quite nice, and left him with plenty of time to do what he wanted.

Robert was planning something, though, he just couldn’t figure it out.

“I have a proposal for you,” Robert finally spoke. “I’ve been thinking it over for months and how you would take it, but I think you’ll like it.”

“What kind of proposal?” TJ asked. “Because is this about buying one of our competitors I’m not changing my mind—”

“No, not that. I already know you’re not budging on that,” Robert chuckled. “C’mon, close your eyes.”

TJ rolled his eyes, but complied. He waited, leaning back as Robert reached into his back pocket. He opened the black velvet box, looking at the inside one more time to appreciate the fine detail. He paid a hefty amount of money for a custom made one of these, and it was definitely worth it. He placed the box on the table and slid it across.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

TJ opened his eyes and looked at what was placed in front of him. Inside a black velvet box, resting on a plush white silk pillow, was a thick, dark red collar, decorated with embedded with sparkling diamonds and a silver buckle.

“What do you think?”

“Robert, what the hell is this?”

“It’s a collar.”

“That’s not what I meant,” TJ pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear I never know what’s going on in your head.”

“Hear me out,” Robert said. “You already know how possessive I get about you, but I’ve had this itch lately about it that I couldn’t figure out. And I think that you wearing this would fix it.”

“So you want me to wear a dog collar of all things?”

“Pretty much,” said Robert. “I don’t think it’s that far from everything else we do.”

There wasn’t much TJ could say to argue that point. They were into more than their fair share of kinky shit. So much so that the biting, the hair pulling, the candlewax dripping, the choking, all that was their vanilla. Still, there was something about it all manifesting into a physical item that he would have to wear made TJ pause.

“This is a lot,” he said. “I need to think about it. Are you done eating?”

Robert wasn’t, but since TJ was looking for an excuse to leave the room, he nodded and let the shorter male take his plate into the kitchen. That could’ve gone better, but it could’ve gone a lot worse, too. Robert waited in the dining room until he heard the sink. Turning off his phone, he tucked it into his pocket and joined him in the kitchen.

“A collar, really? Really?” TJ mumbled. He heard Robert come in and stand behind him.

“I can’t help it, babe. I have way too big of an ownership kink,” Robert said. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist and resting his head on his shoulders. “And so do you.”

It was nice when they stood or laid like this, with Robert’s arms wrapped around him. The fact that Robert was taller added to the protectiveness and possessiveness that he exuded towards him. There was nowhere else he felt more safe than in Robert’s hold. 

“You don’t see the way they look at you,” Robert whispered in his ear. “When we go to business parties, you don’t notice.”

Thinking back to it made Robert’s blood start to boil. They went to business events together; they were co-owners of the business after all. It only made sense for them to split up and talk to different potential business partners and make connections, all that boring shit. Being the possessive partner he was, Robert always kept an eye on him from across the room. TJ was better at establishing connections than he was, and Robert appreciated that, but when he turned to walk away or join him, Robert couldn’t care less about those connections. Not with the way they looked at him with his back turned.

Robert wanted to strangle them.

“Maybe I’m just insecure, and a collar is my way of showing off that you’re taken.”

“Or owned,” TJ said.

“Same difference.”

“A collar would get a lot of attention, though. Raise a lot of eyebrows, spread rumors, and get people talking,” he said. “So I don’t think it’s just out them knowing that I’m taken.”

“. . .You know me so well,” Robert chuckled. He reached one hand up and rand his fingers through TJ’s chestnut colored hair. “Alright, half of it is you having something wrapped around your neck that’s constantly reminding you that you belong to me. Okay? Is that so bad?”

TJ felt Robert peppered the side of his neck with kisses just as he finished washing the last dish. Robert pinned him against the sink, pressing his hardening cock against him. 

“You would look so good with a collar on,” Robert moaned. “I want to put it on you nice and tight, and then attach a leash, force you on your knees, and put you in your place.”

“But you already do that. . .”

“It would make it better.”

Robert took his hand, and lead the way out of the large kitchen and upstairs through the long and winding hallways to their bedroom. With ease, Robert tossed him onto their king sized bed. TJ didn’t have time get up as Robert crawled on top of him, pinning him down with his own body.

He was smothered in the scent of Roberts cologne as he pressed his lips against his. Robert gripped his wrists and held them down tight enough that bruises threatened to rise once this was all over, but that was fine. Perfect, even. Bobby knew his limits, and this was far from it. The bed shifted as Bobby reached for the handcuffs that were always attached to the headboard to save time. 

Robert smirked when he felt the body underneath him go lax. With his hands free, he pulled and tugged the clothes off the both of them. He loved the shorter males softer, slightly chubby body. Hugging and cuddling him felt like hugging a teddy bear, matching his caring and affectionate personality to a tee.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this, underneath me with your arms pinned up and at my mercy,” Robert breathed. He smirked, rubbing their hardening cocks together. “It only makes me want to collar you even more. . .” His fingers glided across the freckled skin, over his soft tummy and chest until his hand stopped on TJ’s neck. Robert felt his racing pulse under his thumb as he ever so slightly tightened his grip, and lined his cock up with his lovers entrance. “I can’t help it; I’m a sadist.”

“That’s why we’re such a good match,” TJ chucked. There was a special amount of love and trust that he felt for Robert where not an ounce of fear arose when he felt his hand around his neck. It was strangely comforting, in it’s own way. “You really want it on me. . .”

“More than you can ever know. Maybe I should’ve made it a command, not a proposal. Either way.” With one firm thrust of his hips, Robert was buried inside of him. The gasp and moan the smaller man beneath him let out sounded oh so good, music to his ears. “I’m getting it on you, one way or another.”

With the sounds under him stirring him on, Robert’s pace went from fast to brutal. He felt legs wrap around him, pulling him in deeper. The room filled with the sound of their pants, moans, and the bed creaking with their movement.

The both of them had stamina that could keep them going back to back for hours, and Robert was damn sure going to push his limits for this. He released his grip on TJ’s neck as he lowered himself on top of him. Robert grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. He watched TJ’s eyes flew open in response, and his head tilt back, exposing his neck for Robert to lick kiss and bite down. His own way of marking him.

Robert loved the sound of his breathing going from calm and deep to haggard and shallow as the time passed. It was easy to ignore the growing ache in his knees and thighs while listening to the mindless chanting of his nickname, Bobby, coupled with the sight of those gorgeous baby blue eyes rolling upwards.  
If his hands wasn’t restrained, Robert’s back would be covered in scratches.

The two of them violently tensed as they climaxed for the final time. They collapsed in a heap, taking a few moments to catch their breaths. Robert reached up for the key attached to an elastic keychain and unlocked the handcuffs. TJ rolled over into Robert’s hold, barely wake and still coming down. The older male reached over the edge of the bed for his pants and found the pocket that held that expensive collar.

“So, I’m going to ask you again,” Robert whispered. “Will you wear this for me?”

TJ looked up at with tired and unfocused eyes. He blinked, still in a daze. He nodded.

“Good boy.” Robert kissed his forehead and buckled the collar. He slipped it around his neck, trying out different buckle tightness before settling on the perfect one. “See, you look so cute with it on.”

“. . .mmm . . .” 

Robert wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. With two claps, the lights turned off, and he drifted off to sleep with a smile, knowing that he won.


	2. Part Two, Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not go far enough in the first part.
> 
> So obviously I had to fix that.

Waking up to an ache that travelled up his back wasn’t anything new to TJ. At this point, he liked the pain that reminded him of what he and Robert had gotten up to the night before. But he didn’t have time to enjoy that. Instead, he stared at that collar that Robert had managed to snap around his neck as he brushed his teeth.

How much did he spend on this thing? Robert went out of his way to get it in his favorite color, and went the extra and unnecessary mile to have diamonds embedded in it, and the silver buckle. He was never one to be cheap with anything.

It wasn’t like TJ couldn’t take it off. It was a buckle, not a lock, and with a few tugs, he’d be free of it around his neck. But there was the question. Did he really want to? He closed his eyes, hooked a finger over the leather and tugged. Sure, him doing it to himself didn’t do anything for him, but if it was Robert tugging it, not only with his hand, but with a leash, then. . .well. . . 

Goddammit. 

“Morning, babe,” Robert joined him, wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist and kissed his neck. “Liking your new collar, yet?”

“Shut up,” TJ mumbled. “This isn’t over.”

“Of course it’s not. We gotta go over the rules,” Robert said as he turned on the shower faucet.

“Rules? What the hell do you mean ‘rules’? There’s rules with this shit?”

Robert kissed him on the cheek before stepping in the shower. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing you won’t like.”

TJ rolled his eyes, but knowing Robert, he was probably right. 

The two of them were well versed in dom/sub relationships and customs, but a collar had never been involved. Robert seemed satisfied with a hand around his neck, but he was eager to try new things. This was just the latest. Under the collar, were bite marks that Robert left behind. Pressing against his neck, the collar caused them to slightly ache. Not enough to be distracting, but enough to be noticeable and for him to not forget what he was wearing and what it meant. 

“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” he said, walking out of the bathroom.

“Can you make waffles? I want those,” Robert asked.

TJ scoffed and left.  
\--  
He ended up making waffles.

While he cooked, TJ kept messing with the collar, tugging at it when he as a free hand. Damn Robert, knowing just what to do to feed into his sub kink.

“I want to put it on you night and tight, and then attach a leash, force you on your knees, and put you in your place.”

To say he loved when Bobby put him in his place would be a severe understatement. It was always thrilling when Bobby made him kneel, even better if his hands we tied behind his back so he was truly at his mercy and beneath him. And Bobby standing over him, running his fingers through his hair before pulling, stroking his cheek, tilting his head up, and gripping his face reminding him of how powerless he was in that position. He melted when Bobby looked down at him with that smirk, and that hungry look on his eyes, because he had no idea what Bobby was going to do to him, and why would he? He gave up that control a long time ago once the scenes started.

And that was way before the actual sex.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Robert strolled in and sat at the kitchen table. “I had it custom made and didn’t spare any cost.”

“Like always,” said TJ. He carried over the last bit of food over to the table, and moved to his own seat. But Robert being Robert, wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled into his lap.

“Thanks for the waffles.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay so, here’s what’s going to happen,” Robert said, drowning his waffles in syrup. “We’re going to have new scenes where you’re going to be nice and obedient to me, doing everything I tell you to do to a tee, without question. And you’re going to call me ‘sir’, like the good little fucktoy you are.”

“You say it like I already agreed to this,” TJ said.

“You did, when you let me put this on you,” Robert hooked a finger around his collar and tugged. “I put this on you so you don’t forget for a second that you belong to me. And since you’re mine, I can do whatever I want with you.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“Then I guess I’ll have to tame you then, won’t I?” Robert whispered in his ear. “You’re acting like you don’t enjoy submitting to me, but if you’re going to be stubborn about it, then I have no problem with breaking you in.”

The two of them settled into a slightly tense silence. Just like he thought, Robert tugging that collar was extremely nice. And exciting, goddamn was that small tug exciting. When Robert was going to put some actual force in it, or attach a leash, it was only going to get worse. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Robert said. He gently rubbed TJ’s side. “C’mon, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I guess I’m conflicted. I mean I love when you’re dominate like this, but I’m worried about giving up even more control,” he said, leaning back onto Robert’s chest. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just. . .I dunno. . .”

“No, no, I get it. I do,” said Robert. “What can I do to make you feel better about it?”

“I think it’s because you say it’s more casual. . .If there’s like, ques to when you’re trying to start a scene, so I can say no if I want,” said TJ. “That would make me feel a lot better.”

“Of course, babe. I wasn’t going to go into this without that.” Robert finished off the last of his food. “We’ll figure this all out, alright? Are you willing to give it a try knowing that?”

“. . . .Yeah, fine,” TJ mumbled. “Okay.”

“Great! We can start with you cleaning this mess up.” Robert gently pushed him out of his lap and grabbed his mug of coffee. “Join me in the living room when you’re done.”

That was just like Robert to switch from serious talks to being domineering seamlessly. TJ rolled his eyes and started to stack the plates when Robert stood walking and turned back to him.

“Well?” Robert asked. 

“Well what?”

“You’re forgetting something.”

TJ arched an eyebrow, and mentally played back their conversation. What the fuck was the issue, he was doing what Robert told him, like he said, he didn’t think he was forgetting anything. . . .oh.

Of course. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Robert strolled back over, ran his fingers through his thick chestnut colored hair, and kissed his forehead. “You’re learning fast. Now hurry up; I’ll be in the living room.”  
ZZZ  
Robert had a plan.

He was getting that leash attached to that collar, that’s for damn sure. And it was going to go exactly how he wanted it to.

He sat on their large couch, watching some movie with TJ’s head in his lap. Robert absentmindedly played with his hair, something he couldn’t help but do whenever he was showing affection and comfort to the shorter man. Good thing it was thick, too, or else he would be pulling out clumps.

But anyways, he needed to focus. If he played his cards right, that leash would be snapped on that collar before the day was over. He knew how his boyfriend worked, in and out of the bedroom. He loved being submissive just as much as Robert loved being dominant, and he was going to use that to his advantage. All he had to do what get him right on the edge of that lovely subspace of his. Which was definitely a challenge; TJ was either not in it at all or completely taken over by it, and there was a extremely thin in between that Robert really had to take a day or to to find and master.

“Where’s the blanket we keep on the couch?” Robert asked, looking around.

“I threw it in the laundry, it smelled horrible,” TJ told him.

“What was that?” Robert lightly tugged his hair.

“. . .I put it in the laundry, sir.”

“See, was that so hard?” Robert teased. “Now go do a load of laundry and bring me another blanket.”

“Yes, sir.”

Robert had a shit eating grin as he watched him head to the laundry room. He saw that very subtle expression on the freckled mans face when he walked away, just like he knew he would.

He was getting that leash on him with that three letter word.  
ZZZ

TJ slammed the drier door shut and turned it on. Leaning against the wash, he strummed his fingers against the metal, trying to calm down his breathing. Because being out of breath certainly wasn’t helping the situation.

Goddamn Bobby, knowing exactly what to do to get him worked up like he was just some toy he could play with whenever he wanted. But it’s not like he ever fought it, and how could he? Bobby and that deep, commanding tone of voice of his, that attitude and confidence he carried himself with, the scent of his cologne, he couldn’t help but melt under him.

He slid down to the floor and grabbed one of the taller mans button up shirts that still had his scent on it. TJ brought it up to his nose took in his smell as his hand travelled under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and started stroking his hardened cock.

But he was just Bobby’s little toy, wasn’t he? It was too easy for Bobby to work him into a mess like this without much effort. Bobby’s warm hands gripping his neck and travelling down the small of his back, he couldn’t fight that, and he didn’t want to. And now the collar around his neck kept reminding him of it.

The collar, though, wasn’t so bad.

Once he calmed down from the suddenness of it, re realized easily feed into his desire to feel owned. And damn, it did a good job of it.

He belonged to Bobby, and that was perfect. Bobby owned him. Bobby could do whatever he wanted with him, because he was beneath him, and Bobby broke him in and knew how to put him back in place when he stepped out of line, and it was always thrilling to smart mouth and disobey him just so Bobby throws him on the nearest flat surface, or drag him into the hidden room only accessed through a hidden door to reduce him into the dazed, cock drunk, cum hungry whore who was so out of it that he couldn’t remember his own name.

He tore a hole into the shirt with his teeth as he came, biting into the fabric to keep from yelling out.

He could handle this. He could definitely handle this.  
ZZZ  
He could not handle this.

TJ was back in their bedroom when a basket of clean laundry. He tried keeping his eyes off the chain leash that Robert hung next the bedroom door, but he kept glancing at it. It was teasing him. Mocking him. The day before he was against it but that resolve was quickly shattering, and each time he had to call Robert ‘sir’ kept chipping away at it.

Why did he have to have such a thing for authority and obedience?

He grabbed a few empty hangers and focused on hanging clothes in their closet.  
. . .  
. . .  
Fuck.

He threw down the last item he was folding into the basket and snatched the leash off the hook.  
ZZZ  
Robert had dozed off while watching the movie and waiting for his favorite person to return. He woke to hand gentling waking him. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he was greeted by the most wonderful sight. His favorite toy holding his leash.

If it was alive, TJ would’ve strangled it to death by how tight his grip was.

“What are you doing with that?” Robert teased.

“You know exactly what I’m doing with this!”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Watch your tone.”

“. . .I want you to put a leash on me, sir.”

“See? I knew you’d come around,” Robert chuckled. He takes the chain leash out of the shorter mans hand. This certainly was a surprise. He didn’t expect it to work that fast, but he wasn’t complaining. Not in the slightest.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. Robert watch him comply as he unwound the collar. Right where he belongs. Robert hooked a finger in the D-ring in the front of the collar and pulled him closer. “I knew you would want this. You can’t help but submit to be, can you? But I want you to beg for it.”

Robert watched his expression shift as he contemplated what was being ordered of him.

“Please put a leash on me, sir.”

“Mmm. . .I think you can do better than that,” Robert hummed. He swung the hook end of the leash in his right hand. “Try again.”

He didn’t speak again right away. Robert watched an embarrassed blush rose to his freckled cheeks as he tilted his head downward. The taller male leaned over until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

“You okay?” Robert asked. “Do you want to stop?”

TJ shook his head.

“Well then,” Robert leaned back in his seat. “I’m waiting.”

“. . .Thank you for putting a collar on me, sir. I deserve it. Please finish training me, Bobby. Please put a leash on me and put me in my place.”

“If you want it that bad, how can I say no?” Robert chuckled. He tilted the younger male head upward, giving him a better view of that beautiful collar. One shift motion and the leash was clipped onto the D-ring at the front. Robert gave it a tug, pulling the younger male closer and between his open legs enough to bring their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. 

Robert reached under the small table next to the couch until his fingers touched the small chest under the floor. He felt around his until he gripped what he was looking for. A rather large, custom made dildo. Not quite as big as himself, but big enough. He reached back into the chest for the almost empty bottle of lube and drizzled it over the silicone dick.

“Take your pants off,” Robert whispered in TJ’s ear. He waited until his pajama bottoms was around his ankles before placing the toy underneath him and lining it up with his entrance.

“Lower on it and fuck yourself with it,” he ordered in a deeper voice. Robert loved the shifting expressions of his face as he struggled to accommodate the large toy. The blush that spread on his face, the way his breathing hitched with every inch, Robert couldn’t get enough of that. But he bottomed out eventually. With one hand pulling the leash, Robert used his free hand to lovely grasp the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Good boy. Now use your mouth to show me how thankful you are.”

Robert leaned back, leaving him to do all the work. As he closed his eyes, he felt hands pull and untie the waistband of his striped pajama bottoms. Neither of them knew why, but TJ’s hands were always ice cold, and that always sent a shiver up Robert’s spine, especially when he was touching him like this.

It started with a few tortuously slow strokes, with his thumb massaging the underside of his already hard shaft. Robert sharply inhaled when the cold was replaced by the warmth of his mouth and tongue. It was one of the rare moments when Robert felt a bit of weakness, while his boyfriend gave most of his attention to the head of his dick before slowly making his way down.

Robert cupped the back of TJ’s head and combed his fingers through his hair.

“Ha. . .why are you being so shy about it?” Robert asked in a breathy voice. “You can do better than that.” With one swift pull, he forced himself down the younger males throat.

Being well endowed certainly had it’s benefits. It wasn’t like TJ had much of a gag reflex left, anyways. But he still had to adjust to the sudden intrusion, and those few seconds of his throat twitching around his neck felt like heaven to Robert.

He glanced down and was meet by the sight of those baby blue eyes looking up at him, hazy, unfocused, and glossed over as he was well into his subspace. Robert reached for his phone and snapped several pictures. He tried taking videos before, but at this point, his hands were always too shaky.

Robert tossed his phone aside, though, when he felt an intense wave of pleasure jolt through his pelvis and lower stomach. Each wave was stronger than that last, and the older male couldn’t help but tilt his head back and let out a guttural moan as he came, shooting copious amounts of thick, hot cum down his boyfriends throat that TJ obediently swallowed.

Breathing heavily, the black haired male watch him release his dick with a satisfying *pop*, but still had enough in him to cum on his cute freckled face and in his hair.

“You’re so cute like this,” Robert said as he took some more pictures. “Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh you are very, very welcome.”

If this was the end of it, Robert would grab a few tissues and oh so lovingly wipe his face clean. But it was too nice seeing him like this, on his knees and completely submissive with his load on his face. Besides, the day was far from over, and Robert had plenty of energy. Robert said. He pushed his boyfriend backwards so he landed on the floor. Robert climbed off the couch until he was between his legs.

“Bobby. . .?”

“I said I was going to break you,” he said. “I never said I was done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it. Probably. Maybe. If you have requests, though, drop them in the comments, I love these two.
> 
> I'm gonna go finish my other fic, now.


	3. When your boyfriend is a FREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dialogue heavy because they're mostly in bed but hey, this talk at to have happened.  
> Takes place long before the last two chapters.

If the two of them had a bit more self-control, Robert and TJ would’ve had this conversation long before they slept together. But they’ve been waiting so long that they couldn’t wait anymore, and here they are. Better late than never.

“So how should we start?” TJ asked. The two of them laid in their shared bed on a lazy Friday night, cuddled up and facing each other.

“Probably with the most tame stuff and work out way up,” Robert suggested. “I kind of made of list of what I’m into beforehand.”

“Of course you did.” TJ rolled his eyes. Even before they got together officially, he had a feeling that Robert was a kinky bastard. It fit his personality too well, and he would’ve been more surprised if he didn’t have any.

“Didn’t you?” Robert opened his phone and pulled up his list. TJ shrugged.

“I started to, but I dunno. I couldn’t think of anything on the spot. If I think of something when you’re going down your list, I’ll say something.”

“Fine.”

“Now lets see what kind of freaky shit you’re into.”

“Who says its me?” Robert looked over his phone at his boyfriend. “What I’m into might be vanilla compared to you.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” said TJ. “What’s the first thing?”

“Spanking,” Robert started. “Open handed. With a belt. With a paddle, studded or not. I just want to do it to you. How’s that?”

Robert waited for TJ’s reaction. Despite his calm and composed demeanor, Robert was nervous about his boyfriends response to the things he had put down. He expected surprise or shock, but not for TJ to be avoiding eye contact.

“That’s fine.” TJ suddenly found the plain walls of their bedroom very interesting. Interesting enough to blush. “That’s okay.

“It doesn’t sound okay. What’s the problem? You can say no—”

“There isn’t a problem, really! I like that, too,” he said. “I like spanking. I want to be spanked. It’s just. . . “

“What?”

“Okay, so it’s a funny story,” TJ said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I was in fourth grade and we had this substitute called Mr. E and he had this deep voice and was really authoritative and had no room for my usual bullshit. And I guess he triggered my sexual awakening because I wanted nothing more than for him to bend me over his knee and spank me. A bunch of other stuff, too, but mostly that. You bringing spanking up just reminded me that that’s how I got that kink.”

“Wow.” Robert blinked. “WOW.”

“Yeah, I know.” TJ sunk deeper under the covers out of embarrassment. “I was a precocious kid.”

“Yes. Yes you were,” Robert agreed. Despite his earlier teasing, Robert assumed that his boyfriend would be shyer when it came to this, but so far, that didn’t seem like the case. “Next. Dominant and submissive, with me being dominant, of course. How about that?”

“. . .That’s fine,” TJ mumbled. He couldn’t help but avoid eye contact again.

“Is there a story for this one, too?”

TJ chuckled and nodded. “SO fourth grade again, remember when I had to prank you or become your fanner boy and I almost did?”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. That was hot. I had wet dreams about that for weeks after.

Robert took a deep breath. Two kinks and this was already a lot to take in. “Okay.”

“Oh, I want to add one! How do you feel about wax play?” TJ asked. “I never did it before, but I want to try it out.”

“I want to try that one out, too,” Robert said. “Sorry, I don’t have a story behind why I’m interested in it.”

“It’s not my fault I was self-aware that young!” TJ defended. “What’s the next one on your list?”

“I wanna handcuff you. And tie you up.” Robert scratched the back of his head. “I don’t want any fancy equipment to go along with it. Just the rope or handcuffs and the bedpost. Is that okay?”

This time TJ let his eyes and blush do the talking.

“Is there a story behind this one, too?”

“When I was young, I think me and my friends were tied up a lot more than most kids,” TJ tried to explain. “I already had a thing for authoritative figures, and being tied up just added to it. SO we can definitely do that. I want to.”

“You. . .were a really horny kid.”

“Yeah, I was,” TJ nodded with a goofy lopsided smile. “I think most of my kinks developed around that time. I didn’t know what to do with myself, I just knew thinking about it made me feel really good. But, uh, can I add something to that?”

“Go ahead.”

“When you tie me up, can you wear like, a really well tailored suit? One that shows you have muscles underneath? With your hair done up nicely? Basically look your very best,” he said. “I have a thing for suits. Ever since fourth grade and all three of my crushes back then wore suits.

“Sure, sure. Why not? I can appreciate a good suit,” Robert rolled his eyes but smirked. “Wait, who the hell did you have a crush on?”

“Um, Mr. E, I already told you that one. Dudikoff, he was really handsome and looked like if he was angry it would be hot. And Mr. White. Those three,” TJ listed off. “Was that it? Yeah, that’s it, just those three.”

“Wasn’t Mr. White that one guy who brought you to court over that dumb word you came up with?”

“Ha-ha, yeah. What can I say, he challenged me. You don’t understand, he held so much power over me and that was. . .so attractive to my 9 year old self. Him and Mr. E were ready to put me in my place and I’m attracted to that heavily.”

“Jesus, dude.”

“I know. It’s a lot. I was always going to be a very submissive bottom, I guess.” TJ had never told a soul what he was telling Robert right now, and it felt nice to get it off his chest, even after all these years. “I have another. Can you choke me a little? Don’t make me pass out or anything, just, when we’re fucking and I just so happen to be on my back, feel free to choke me a little bit. That’s not weird, is it.”

“Your scale of what’s weird is a little out of wack, TJ,” Robert said. “That’s the least weird thing you’ve talk about so far. I’d like that too, actually.”

“Okay, great! So far we’re a perfect match up!”

“This whole conversation has been a while ride.” Robert paused to rub his eyes. “I’m just gonna go down the list real quick. Sadomasochism? I’m a bit of a sadist. And by a bit I mean a lot.”

“I’m a masochist so that’s fine,” TJ said.

“Is there a story behind that?”

“Mmm. . .no. No, I don’t have one.”

“Collaring?”

“. . .I dunno about that one. I’m going to say no for now.”

“Part of me wants to watch you get demolished in a gangbang, but I’m too possessive and jealous to even suggest that, so I’m not going to ask.”

“Ha-ha.”

Robert didn’t say anything. He let the deadpan look he gave his boyfriend do all the talking.

“Okay so maybe I kinda sorta have a fantasy where I suck a lot of dick at the same time and get a facial, or have my clothes ripped off by a large group and get passed around and used like a fucktoy until I forget my name. I can have _fantasies,_ Robert!” TJ lightly huffed. “Is that okay? It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable with it, we don’t have to do it.”

“Yeah, we _don’t,”_ Robert looked away. He was definitely too possessive for that one. Even when they were out and he caught others looking at his boyfriend, his grip around the shorter males waist would tighten. This was out of the question. “Is there a story for this?”

“. . .Remember when the whole playground was obsessed with that card puzzle game? I think it was called Ajimbo or something. I was surrounded and everyone was getting closer, and I’m not saying that definitely caused that one to come about, I’m just saying it’s a very strong likelihood that it is.”

“Were you ever a normal kid?”

“No,” TJ shook his head. “What’s the next one?”

“Call me ‘daddy’.”

“Hmm. . .I can’t call you ‘daddy’. But I can call you ‘sir’.”

“Can you call me ‘master’, too?”

“Fuck, that’s even better. You’re brilliant,” TJ said. “My turn!”

“Oh God, I wonder what else you have and the story behind those,” Robert joked.

“I don’t think about it that much. You already do this one a little, but if you can bite me some more, that’d be great,” he said. “Not just on my neck, though. Anywhere. I want you to mark me.”

“That’s not so bad. I can do that. I have to warn you, that’s feeding into my possessiveness,” Robert said.

“Great! Now, how comfortable are you with roleplay?”

“Depends on what’s beind roleplayed.” Robert moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. “What do you have in mind? Wait, let me guess. Is it a teacher/student thing?”

TJ nodded. “Mm-hmm. Teacher/student, principal/student, either or, it doesn’t matter. Like I said, I have a thing for authority, and it coming up in elementary pretty much sealed that it was going to be towards that especially.”

“Wait, did you have a crush on—”

“Oh God, no. Prickly was alike a second dad to me,” said TJ. “But the position he held, that’s some good shit. Are you comfortable with that?”

“I think I have to try it out to see. I’m willing to give it a go,” said Robert. “Okay?”

“Okay. That’s all I ask. How about orgasm denial? You doing that to me, I mean.”

“Alright.”

“Overstimulation?”

“That’s okay.”

“Blindfold me?”

“Yep.”

“Pull my hair?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay this one is hard for me to explain, but bear with me. Fearousal.”

“Fearousal?”

“Fear and arousal. Like lets say we’re doing a thing and I’m being a bratty sub and you’ve had enough and you’re about to punish me but I have no idea what you’re going to do to me? That,” TJ explained. “If you can hit that sweet spot, that’d be great.”

“Fuck, I want to do that, too,” Robert admitted. “Okay, that’s fine. Any more?”

“. . .No. I think that’s it. At least for now.”

“Good. Because after that, I need some sleep,” said Robert. “You know, to absorb the fact that you had a hard on for teachers and members of the Board of Education.”

“I’m not apologizing for that. They should’ve have been attractive, then!” TJ adjusted his position in Robert’s hold. “Wait, how do we feel about toys—”

“TOMORROW. We’ll talk more, _tomorrow.”_


	4. "I CAN HAVE FANTASIES, ROBERT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which TJ has those fantasies.

_“There isn’t much I ask for when I come home.”_

_Lately, these types of dreams were always in the same indiscernible place, a dim gray void. But all things considered, where it was happening was rarely of any importance. One arm was firmly wrapped around his waist, pulling him right up against who was speaking. The shadow in the figures face made it difficult to make out their appearance, but that deep, commanding voice TJ knew all too well didn’t._

_“It’s not like didn’t agree to this,” the figure spoke. TJ felt his other hand run his fingers through his hair. “Or did you forget?”_

_“I think he did.”_

_Another voice, the same voice, came from behind him. Another set of arms snaked around him, and he was stuck between two bodies, both taller and broader than him. And judging by the muscles he felt under their well-tailor suits, stronger, too._

_“What a shame. And we spent so much time training you, too,” the one in front spoke. TJ felt him grip and tug his hair, forcing his head back. “I guess we have to remind you of your place.”_

_“Submissive. Docile. Obedient.” The one behind him punctuated each word with a kiss to his neck. “On your knees where you belong.”_

_They both let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver of both excitement and fear down his spine. They each grabbed one of his arms, and pulled him towards a table that appeared. A large flat case sat on top. One of them let go and opened it. Inside, five paddles laid on a plush cushion. They looked to be identical._

_“Pick one,” one of them said._

_“But be careful. They’re not all the same,” said the other. “They’re just faced down.”_

_Of course they would be. TJ wondered if they could hear his racing pulse as much as he felt it in h is chest. He had no idea what each paddle had underneath, and the tension was almost unbearable. But that’s how he liked it, when Robert had something in store for him, but he was left in the dark about exactly what it was._

_He pointed at the one in the middle._

_“Excellent choice.” One of them grabbed it and turned it over. The other side was decorated with metal studs embedded in the shape of a heart. “It’s my favorite.”_

_Before he could react, the one still gripping his upper arm pushed him forwards until he was bent over the table. The chest was missing, but that was hardly of importance. Two hands on his shoulders kept him down while the one holding the paddle stood behind him, nudging his legs apart with his foot._

_“What—”_

_* **WHACK***_

_The wooden paddle came down hard on his ass, the studs only adding to the pain. He gasped, and covered his mouth to keep from screaming out._

**_*WHACK*_ **

_He trembled. More force was behind that one. The paddle was rubbed against him, the studs digging through his pants._

_“None of that, Sweetheart,” the one with the paddle said. TJ felt him move the paddle between his legs._

_“We want to hear you **scream**.” A hand that was pressing him down pulled his hand away from his mouth, and pinned him down by his wrists instead. “Don’t forget you’re being punished for your disobedience.”_

_As the strikes continued, TJ did his best to keep his mouth shut and to not give them the satisfaction. Three strikes later and that failed. He could just sense the smile on their faces._

_ZZ_

It was a good thing Robert didn’t have to work tomorrow, or he would’ve gone in tired, grumpy, and ready to bite off heads. 2 AM and unable to sleep, Robert laid in bed, facing his boyfriend who always seemed to sleep like a rock. TJ was sprawled out on his back, only half covered by their blanket. Thanks to their large bed, even with the shorter males limps in each direction, Robert still had plenty of room. If he wanted, Robert could wrap an arm around his torso and TJ would curl into him. It was so cute when he did that.

But that wasn’t what was important in the moment. It was the dopey grin TJ had on his face while he slept away. Robert knew that grin so very well.

He only had that grin on when he was having a wet dream.

By itself, it wasn’t that unusual. Robert still had his fair share of them. The difference was that it wasn’t so obvious when he was sleeping that he was having them.

Robert had to wonder, what was he dreaming about? And more importantly, who? TJ had told him that most of the time it was just the two of them, with the rare dream involving one of those three guys he had a hard-on for when he was _nine._

Fuck, even back then those guys were old, and Robert still needed to ask if he had a thing for older men. Or an unaddressed daddy kink.

Probably an unaddressed daddy kink.

Robert wondered if he fucked him hard enough, would he scream out ‘daddy’ like he screamed out ‘Bobby” for the first time. That was great, and right when he was going soft, too. It gave him the fuel he needed to keep going for another 30 minutes.

Good times.

ZZZ

_Pressed between them, the one in front of him tilted his head up and pulled him forward for a dominating kiss. Part of TJ hated how he was like this. How it was so easy to melt in Bobby’s arms when the taller male held him so closely and possessively. But it was special how it was only Robert who made him like this, weak in his strong muscled arms._

_Somewhere, another one of them appeared, making it three on one. Two pairs of hands worked to remove his clothes, and he made no movement to stop them, even as their cold hands touching his bare skin made him shiver._

_There was barely a second when their lips separated before another hand gripped his hair and pulled him into another deep, passionate kiss. Passed between the three of them, TJ felt his mind become hazy as he breathed in the scent of Bobby’s cologne._

_They didn’t seem to care that his ass and the back of his thighs were covered in one large bruise as he felt hands squeeze and rub him, sending jolts of pain down his legs and up his back. That was enough to make him weak in the knees, but they were going all out, by finding where he was the most sensitive. The small of his back, the side of his neck, around his hips, even his earlobes, Bobby learned and memorized each of them to use to his advantage._

_“Look at you.” He was forced to look up at the latest one to have him in his grip. “A mess. You’d fall if we weren’t hold you up.”_

_As if to prove their point, the three of them took a few steps back, letting go of him. Unable to keep himself up, TJ fell to his knees, just as they said. The pain of his knees hitting the floor was nothing compared to the pain radiating out from the back of him. Above him, he heard the sound of belts unbuckling._

ZZZ

Robert was reluctantly fine with his boyfriend dreaming of those old bastards. It’s not like TJ was going to go out and find them, anyway. The jealous and possessive part of him felt the need to know it was him his boyfriend was dreaming of, and not some rando his mind put together. Or, God forbid, one of their business partners. Robert couldn’t stand the way they looked at what was _his_ when TJ wasn’t looking. The law was the only thing keeping him from going over to them and punching them in the face whenever they had to be in the same room.

Robert didn’t want to know the kinds of sick and depraved thoughts they had about him. He was the only one who could have sick and depraved thoughts about him.

“Mmm. . . . .Bobby. . . .”

That was another thing. TJ talked in his sleep sometimes. It wasn’t very often, and it was mostly single words or short phrases. Robert learned that early on. It was kind of cute. Plus him saying ‘Bobby’ meant he had to be dreaming of him. It made Robert, as tired as he was, smile ear to ear.

ZZZ

_Three was the perfect number for this position._

_There was a bit of an argument between the three of them about which would be the lucky one to make good use of his mouth, but it didn’t last long. He still had two hands after all. Damn Robert’s well endowment. TJ remembered when he made short work of getting rid of his gag reflex._

_“Mmm, your hands are nice and soft, Baby-cake,” one of them spoke. “Every part of you is perfect for this, isn’t it?”_

_“Sweetheart, look up. I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes of yours,” another said. It was more of a command than anything, and TJ listened. The three of them loomed over him, even more so as he was on his knees. “Good boy~”_

_Robert and his goddamn pet names. Constantly looking for more to call him by, as if using his name while they were fucking was so difficult._

_“You’re killing us with those sounds, Love,” another said. “You aren’t struggling, are you?”_

_The three of them chuckled. Their breathing quickened, coupled with deep guttural moans as they felt their climax approach. In response, he quickened his movements, much to the approval to the three towering over him. Soon, the hand in his hair pulled him back, and the three of them released on his face and hair._

_By now, licking up and swallowing what landing near his lips was pretty much a reflex._

_“What do you say, Sweetheart?”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“See? You’re remembering,” one of them said. “It’s great being down there, isn’t it?”_

_He was gently pushed until he started to fall backwards. Instead of the hard floor, he fell back onto a super plush bed, more than large enough for all of them._

ZZZ

Robert didn’t understand how his boyfriend was able to sleep in this position without waking up achy and stiff. Or at least a crick in his neck. Then again, he spent a good amount of money for a high quality mattress, same with the pillows.

TJ, being a deep sleeper, didn’t stir when Robert turned over, grabbed a tissue, and wiped the bit of drool rolling down his chin. And he still had that dopey grin. If anything, it’s gotten bigger. Must be a really good dream, then.

ZZZ

_The bed still creaked and rocked while the three (four?) of them made good use of him. TJ laid on his back, the cover bunching underneath him from their movements. One gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him forward in time with his thrusts. His moans were muffled as his mouth was occupied, too._

_Focusing on anything else was impossible, so TJ let his eye flutter shut as his wrists were grabbed pulled towards two others._

_“Breath through your nose, Sweetheart,” one of them taunted. TJ opened his eyes a bit to glare at them, but he caught sight of the small but growing crowd that had gathered around the bed, some missing more clothes than others, stroking themselves._

_“Like what you see, Angel?” Another asked. “They’re all here for you~. So just relax. . .”_

_And that’s what he did._

_As they took turn, shifting and changing positions as they seem fit, barely leaving a moment as they took each other’s place, it was all too easy for him to melt in their grasp. They each had the same stamina and endurance as Robert, maybe even more with the lack of physical restrictions dreams offered._

_They showered him in praises as they went on, without any sign of slowing down in their movements._

_‘So good, so good, so good. . . .’_

_The one gripping his hair and thrusting into his mouth separated with an audible ‘pop’._

_“Tell us your name, Sweetheart.”_

_“Mmnh. . .my name. . .?” He breathed. “Ahh. . Mmm. . .”_

_Around him, they chuckled deeply at his inability to answer the simple question._

_“Good. . .now who do you belong to?”_

_“. . .You?”_

_“Louder, Baby Cake, so we can hear you~”_

_“You! Mmngh. . .! You and only you!”_

_“Good boy~, you remember who owns you~. Just like you should.”_

ZZZ

As 3 AM approached, Robert was ready to make another attempt at falling asleep. He moved closer to his boyfriend, fluffed up a few of their luxury pillows. Once he was in a nice position, the taller male draped an arm around TJ, who slowly turned towards him and curled against his chest in Roberts protective hold.

“Bobby. . .Bobby. . .”

Robert definitely had to ask him what he was dreaming about first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what a slut.


	5. How Robert Got (Some) of His Kinks

They were in a party store, looking for something to wear to a business Halloween party. Robert wouldn’t be caught dead in one of these cheesy little places; he’d rather get his costume custom made even if it was for one night. Still, TJ managed to drag him into one during a day out, even if it was just to get ideas for a costume.

“See anything you like?” TJ asked as he walked ahead. “I know you don’t want anything silly, so how about something fancy?”

“Like what? A business man?” Robert joked.

“You’re that every day. C’mon, have some fun with it!”

Robert trailed behind him, watching his husband look at each of the costumes in the aisles. Like a kid in a candy shop.

“Did you pick something, yet?” Robert asked.

“Not yet. I want us to match,” said TJ. “So you have to pick first.”

“Of course.”

Well, TJ wasn’t going to let up on this, so Robert stopped and looked at what was on display. He was right; a silly costume was out of the question. He wanted something _nice_ , something _fancy_ , something that could still have that air of power that he liked. While TJ continued on into the next aisle, Robert’s eye’s landed on a vampire costume.

A little cliché, but he can easily get a custom, extra fancy and detailed suit made for a costume. Slap some pale face makeup on, slick his hair back and call it a night. Plus, he’d get to tease his husband through the night. Under those clothes, there were bite marks all over TJ’s skin from the last few nights, some healing, some starting to bruise. A couple of smiles with a pair of fake fangs and Robert was going to have him melting in his arms by the end of the night.

Yeah, a vampire sounded nice.

“Hey, hey Robbie!”

Robert looked as TJ came back and joined him with a costume in hand.

“I found this one, it’s a King of Diamonds costume, how about that? They have the other card suits, too, so if you want a different one you can pick one of those. And I figured I could be a joker card, haha. Or maybe I could be one of the other King suits. . .”

Robert was never one to ignore his husband, but it was hard to listen as his eyes were glued to what was on TJ’s head. At some point, a headband with a pair of pink bunny ears made it onto his head.

“What do you think Robert?” TJ asked. No response. “Robert?”

TJ thought Robert was listening to him. He was after all, looking at him. It only took a moment however, to see that Robert wasn’t looking at him, but above him.

He thought the rabbit ears looked silly and thought the two of them could get a good laugh out of it, but Robert didn’t look like he was going to laugh. Oh no, he had a completely different look in his eyes. A look he knew all too well.

TJ took a step back. “. . .No,” he said plainly.

“Yes,” Robert said. He put hands together and took a deep breath. He came here to humor his husband, not to get another fucking _kink._ Those bunny ears, Robert never thought about anything like it before, but seeing it right in front of him, his mind was going to very dirty places. Pink fluffy ears, along with the freckles all over TJ’s face, and his bright blue eyes made the guy look like a goddamned bunny, and it was fucking adorable and Robert needed to drag him home and into their bedroom immediately. “Very much YES.”

“You were supposed to laugh at it. . .” TJ mumbled. “Not get turned on.”

“I’m sorry. You look so cute with it on,” Robert whispered. “We can talk about costumes later, lets just buy the ears and go.”

Robert practically dragged him up to the casher, paid for the headband, and dragged him to the car.

ZZZ

TJ liked to foster animals. Robert didn’t mind. The mansion was so big that he barely noticed. Besides, it was usually a mother cat and her kittens, so he rarely heard the yapping of an excitable puppy or dog. Plus it gave the shorter male something to do with his time. Robert was sure he was going to bring up either going back to school to be a vet or a teacher one of these days.

“Robert, there you are.” Robert was on his way to his office to send a few emails when he ran into his very troubled looking husband. “Have you seen a kitten around here?”

“No? I thought you were keeping them in the room you use for fosters,” said Robert.

“I am, but the runt of the litter is small enough to squeeze through the bars of the gate I have set up in front of the door,” TJ explained. “She’s a munchkin, so she has little legs. She couldn’t have gotten that far.”

“I have to go send an email, but I’ll help you look for her as soon as you’re done,” he said.

“Thanks, Bobby.” TJ gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing his search. Robert made a mental note to keep an eye out for a tiny furball. Passing the fosters room, he saw the other cats playing amongst themselves, the tiny terrors.

It was the weekend, and the sooner Robert got this email sent the better. TJ’s been on him about using the weekends to relax and to not get ahead of things for the next week, and for the most part he’s been sticking to it. Typing away, Robert didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, until he felt something tugging on his sock. Thinking it just got caught on something, Robert ignored it until the tugging became persistent. He looked under his desk and found the missing kitten, who found his socks to be quite entertaining.

“Wow, Theo wasn’t lying when he said you have tiny legs.” Robert scooped the small animal up and placed him on his desk. He sent TJ a text letting him know he found the foster and waited. The tiny thing was very fuzzy, with a white and cream coat, and shiny blue eyes. And very vocal, as it meowed, probably frustrated from being taken away from an entertaining sock.

“Oh thank God you found her,” TJ said as he came in the office. “She’s so small he could probably get into anything.”

Robert watched as he scooped the kitten up and looked her over. The kitten continued to meow and squirm in his hands.

“So tiny, so feisty,” TJ whispered. “So spicy. You should use that anger to grow. Thanks for finding her, Robbie.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“She’s so cute, isn’t he?” TJ held the kitten up for Robert to see again. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. And sure it was cute, but Robert couldn’t help but look back and forth between the animal and his husband.

“Yeah. Cute.”

“C’mon, lets get you back with the others. I gotta find a way to keep you from getting out.”

Robert leaned back in his seat as he watched TJ leave.

So.

This again.

He hummed and turned back to his computer.

\--

“I have a proposition for you.”

Those six words were always foreboding when they came from Robert. TJ looked up from his dinner at to Robert, who sat across from him with a too serious look on his face, even for him. That look in his eyes, the one when he’s been spending money on something to use privately, darkened with list and too many ideas going through his head.

“What is it?” TJ asked. The whole thing with the bunny ears was still on his mind. Goddammit he did not look like a bunny!

“Just something small,” Robert said. He placed a flat, medium sized box on the table and pushed it over. TJ eyes the box warily. Last time something like this happened he ended up wearing a leash and collar. He enjoyed it, but still. Sighing, he took off the top.

Whatever was inside was completely black. TJ reached in to pick it up. The fabric was very soft, and the trim at the edges were ruffled, also in black. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what it was, however.

“Robert, this is a bra.”

“It’s a bandeau.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes.”

“What is that- why is there a cut out in the middle shaped like cat?!”

Robert just took a sip of his wine as he watched TJ go through the rest of the box with a bewildered look on his face. He sat there, stone faced, evaluating his husbands reaction to all of this.

“You cannot be serious, Robert,” TJ said, holding up a headband with cat ears attached. “A cat? Really?!” Robert nodded. “I mean at least the underwear is still boxer briefs, even if they’re kinda shorter than what I normally wear. . . _is that a collar with a bell on it?!_ ”

Getting his hands on the whole thing cost a pretty penny but every bit of it was worth it to Robert. Every part of it was custom made; he had TJ’s measurements memorized by this point, and everything in that box should fit nice and snuggly. Honestly, getting the stuff was the easy part. It was convincing his husband to put it on for him that was hard.

“You don’t like it?” Robert asked, as if this was any other conversation. He swirled the wine around in his glass.

“You’re insane. Why a cat? I thought you liked the bunny thing.”

“The bunny thing is fine and I can’t get enough of it, Babe. But you know, this could be fun, too,” said Robert.

“You want me to dress up like a cat. . .”

“I prefer the term ‘kitten’.”

“. . . Of course you would.” TJ paused to take a deep breath. “Where did you even get this stuff? Holy shit the boxer briefs have frills on it, too.”

“There are websites that make custom made stuff like this. And I think the frills. . . accentuate some of your best features,” Robert offered “If it makes you feel better, I’ll be ripping it off you within five minutes of seeing you in it.”

TJ just gave him an incredulous look. 'Accentuate his best features', he wanted to roll his eyes at that. It was safe to say that anything Robert gave him in a box at the table was something to be extremely wary of. At least with the bunny ears, that was 50/50 his fault for not thinking that it might turn Robert on, but where in the world did he get the idea for this? Couldn’t he at least gone without the bra or bandeau or whatever the hell he called it? He was a guy, and sure he was a little chubby but goddamn.

“I can’t believe you went and got all of this,” TJ said. He placed everything back inside the box, closed it, and sat it aside. “Then again, I can absolutely believe it.”

“So it’s a no?”

“It’s a ‘I need a minute to get my thoughts together’.” TJ turned his attention back to his food. “Jesus, Robert.”

Robert smiled. That meant he won.

ZZZ

Robert wasn’t the absolute worst at cooking. Sure, he couldn’t be trusted to make more than a grilled cheese sandwich, but that was a _mean_ grilled cheese sandwich. Five stars. But between the two of them, TJ was by far the better cook, and was more than happy to cook for the two of them, though Robert did offer a helping hand most of the time.

Right now, though, Robert sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching TJ go back and forth between the island, the stove, and the oven, with rapt attention on what he was doing. Ingredients were strewn about in front of him, and how TJ was keeping track of it all was a mystery to him. But he did it.

Robert smiled, watching his husband move with such confidence, focused on what he was doing, ignoring the world around him. Since he was usually the one taking charge in the relationship, it wasn’t often that he got to see TJ like this. And right now he needed to find more ways to do so.

“I think everything’s good for now,” TJ said, covering the pots on the stove. “I need a break. What’s with that smile?”

“You look so hot when you’re all focused like that,” said Robert.

TJ rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. “I’m pretty sure you think everything I do is hot.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Robert shrugged. “You can’t blame me for that. You look the most dominant like that. And it makes me want to fuck you harder to remind you which one of us that _really_ is.”

“Well you’re going to have to wait. I gotta get back to cooking in ten minutes.”

“That’s enough time.” Robert stood up from his seat and walked around the kitchen island. He grabbed TJ’s hand and started to pull him into the living room. “More than enough.”

“Can I get a second to take the apron off?”

Robert paused. “. . .No. No, keep that on, actually.”

ZZZ

There was a decent argument to be made that it made more sense for them to just have a pool installed instead of getting on a plane and going to a beach hundreds of miles away all the time. Robert, however, knew how much maintenance a pool required, and it wasn’t worth it in his eyes. Besides, the beach felt better, and it wasn’t like TJ wanted one either.

Plus he had more than enough money to rent a private beach if the crowd was too much.

Outside of their beach house, the sun was almost done setting. The two of them returned inside after a day on the beach. Robert was content with napping under an umbrella after swimming for a while, but TJ spent most of the time in the water, building a rather impressive sand castle, and walking on the beach collecting shells. And there was the one hour he got surfing lessons from that one instructor that was a little too friendly, but it wasn’t ever going anywhere, the guy was totally not TJ’s type.

While TJ showered, Robert brushed his teeth. He really needed this vacation. Maybe tomorrow they can spend the day on the boardwalk. . .

“We should get up early to go to the store,” TJ said as he stepped out of the shower. “You used up all the sunscreen.”

Before he wrapped the towel around his waist, Robert caught a glimpse of it. Tan lines.

Much to Roberts surprise, despite his pale skin, TJ tanned much better than he did. His tan brought out the freckles all over his body that were normally hard to see. Robert on the other hand burned to a crisp if he didn’t follow the directions for applying sunscreen exactly as it was printed on the bottle.

The tan lines, though.

Robert managed to convince his husband to wear a pair of square leg shorts because regular swimming trunks looks absolutely awful on him with his shorter height. And it was proving to be the right choice.

“-bert? Robert?”

“Huh?” Robert snapped out of his thoughts.

“I said the stores open a little after sunrise, we should go then so you won’t get burned,” said TJ.

“Oh. Yeah. That sounds good . .”

“What’s with you? The heat isn’t getting to you, is it?”

“No. It’s just. . .”

Curious, Robert grabbed the towel and pulled it off his husband, leaving him standing there, exposed. The clear boarder between tanned and not tanned, coupled with the moisture still on his skin from the shower, the heat of the sun still radiating off him, and the extremely flattering placement of his freckles, and Robert felt like he was melting.

“H-hey! Give me my towel back! I haven’t even finished drying off yet!” TJ reached for the towel but Robert kept it out of his reach.

“I did a great job picking out those shorts for you.” Robert smirked.

“What—”

Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. He tossed the shorter male onto the large bed and the soft, breathable and cooling comforter. Robert crawled on top of him, looming over him with his shadow adding to the domineering effect. While his husband was in the nude, Robert was at least still in his boxer briefs, but that wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Tan lines look great on you, Sweetheart,” Robert breathed. “You have no idea what it’s doing to me right now.”

The shorts Robert picked out were much shorter that what TJ was used to wearing when swimming, but his husband was so insistent on him wearing them, and TJ couldn’t say no to him when he gave him that _look._ Plus the square leg shorts looked better on him and it didn’t look like he was drowning in it like with normal trunks.

Robert looked down at him with a dark, lustful look and a grin, like a predator who finally cornered and pinned down its prey. He felt trapped under Robert’s larger, stronger body. They were both still hot from the summer sun, and being so close, it was almost unbearably warm between the two of them. He wondered if Robert could hear his heart racing in his chest. The only sounds in the room was of the AC, and their breathing.

Robert leaned down until they came together in a deep, passionate kiss. He trailed down TJ’s neck adding bites along the way.

“Goddamn did I make a good choice in getting you to wear those,” Robert breathed. TJ shivered under him as he whispered in his ear. “And it was mostly because your ass looked great in those.”

“Horny bastard.”

“I’m your horny bastard.” Robert peaked him on the cheek. “And you love it.”

It was a good thing the beach house was a good distance from the others as the bed underneath them began to creak and shift under their weight and movements. Anyone listening closely would have heard the pleasured moans of the two men.


	6. Robert Finds Out How Much He's Missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: It's a lot.

Robert was always eager to come home after a long business trip. The most expensive hotel room is still nothing compared to your own bed with your own husband/teddy bear. In the beginning, TJ had come along with him, but Roberts days was filled with work and since they barely say each other except for at night, he opted for staying home instead. It was no big deal, Robert understood.

Now that trip was over with. As he stepped through the doorway, he dropped his luggage and his muscles relaxed. Home sweet home. It was late, so he’d see if he was willing to eat something after a shower or if going straight to bed was the way to go. Sometime passing out right as he hit the bed was better than food.

Robert made his way upstairs, (the luggage wasn’t going anywhere) through the halls with the echo of his footsteps and to his bedroom. Before he reached for the doorknob, he was stopped by the sounds of familiar moaning. Curious, he slowly opened the door, thankful that it didn’t creak.

TJ laid in bed, back against a pile a fluffy pillows. He wore one of Roberts button up shirts, suit pants, jacket, and even a tie very closely around his neck. The clothes were rather loose on him, hanging off his body, but that looked to be a good thing as both his hands were occupied. Robert heard the faint buzz of one of their many toys, and had a very good idea about where it was, judging by the movement of his husband’s hips.

“Oh Bobby. . . Bobby. . . Bobby. . .” TJ chanted airily. His eyes were shut tight, as he was completely engulfed in what he was doing. “Mmnh. .! S-so big. . .! Bobby, more. . .! Please. .!”

Robert smirked. He was lost in his own fantasy to acknowledge the world around him. While he was away, Robert had plenty of pictures and videos of his husband, SFW and otherwise, to help get him by until he returned home. He figured that TJ had his own ways of 'coping' while he was gone, and at least some of that was one display in front of him.

Robert swallowed. What a sight to come home to. Eyes locked on what was in front of him, he reached into his pocket for his phone and began to record, because God knows he’s going to be thinking about this for a long time. And to think, if he waited to fly back in the morning he would’ve missed this.

Ever thankful for not having a single creaky floorboard under the carpet, Robert slithered his way into the bedroom and made himself comfortable in the seat across from their bed. He kept the phone recording, but leaving it leaned up against the nearby side table and freeing his hands to focus on more pressing matters.

He freed himself from his pants, slowly stroking himself to the show in front of him. Robert made sure to keep quiet to avoid being caught.

Sure, Robert draped his jacket over TJ’s shoulders when it became unexpectedly chilly outside plenty of times, and it was cute when they got back to the car and the shorter male fell asleep with it over him like a blanket. He never thought about TJ wearing his other clothes, and he’s been fucking up by not doing so because he’s been missing out.

“Bobby. . .Bobby. . .deeper, more. . .! Ah. . . .!” 

There was nothing like those beautiful moans to Robert. Music to his ears, it always kept him going during sex when he felt the pangs of exhaustion. It stirred him on, and he picked up the pace of his movements. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out himself.

“Right there, Bobby! Oh, God, yes. . . .!”

Robert smirked. He could be smug knowing it was him his husband was thinking about. He slouched in his seat, getting comfortable and enjoying the show. Soon, he heard TJ’s increased pants and moans filled the room approached his climax. Robert kept his motions slow, however, wanting to savior the moment. It didn’t take long for him to arch his back, letting out one last ‘Bobby!’ before collapsing back on the pile of pillows and catching his breath.

And Robert waited for him to open those pretty blue eyes of his. It took a moment, but they eventually fluttered open. When TJ noticed him, he nearly jumped out of Robert’s clothes.

“R-Robert! What are you doing here?” TJ shouted.

“Business trip ended early, so I came home,” Robert said. “I’m glad I did. By all means, don’t stop just because I’m here.”

“How long have you been watching?!”

“Mmm. . .about ten minutes? You put on a great show, Angel. Is it over, or is there an encore?” Robert smirked.

“I can’t believe you. . .” TJ mumbled. “Perv.”

“Hey, it was a great show. Plus, I had no idea seeing you in my clothes would be so attractive,” he said. He continued stroking himself, taking good note of his husbands eyes going back and forth from his own to his hands. “You do this all the time when I’m gone?”

“. . .Sometimes,” TJ said. He blushed and looked away, but that only lasted a few seconds. “They’re clean, but they still smell like you, and it helps.”

“That’s good. I know you miss me when I’m gone, but I’m glad you’re finding ways to cope.” Robert stood up, and began to remove his top. “But I’m here, now, and I’m a lot better than that toy you’re playing with.”

Robert climbed into bed, looming over TJ as he sunk deeper into the pillow.

“Bobby?”

“Angel.” Robert let his voice deepen. “It’s been a week. A very long, stressful week.”

“I-I know—”

“I’ve missed you.” He leaned down to pepper the side of TJ’s neck. “So much. We have a week to catch up on. I was going to take a shower and go to sleep, but that little show woke me right up. Every part of me. Can you help me?”

TJ nodded, and gripped Robert’s sides to pull him closer.

The two of them woke up very late the following morning.


	7. You Can't Hide What's Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head each of these chapters open with the little drum intro from Yoshi's Island stages.

Although the two of them quite enjoyed the vigorous, kinky sex they so frequently had, to say they didn’t like taking it slow and steady would be wrong. Sometimes slow passionate sex was just what they needed. Everyone needed a break, after all. Candles burned and served as the only illumination around the room as the two men laid in bed. With Robert on top, he had TJ pinned underneath him. Both were under the plush covers, engulfed in each other.

Robert took his sweet time, soaking up the whines and moans of his husband. He wanted to see how long he can drag this on for, only giving subtle thrusts of his hips despite of the legs wrapped around him.

Between the pants and the love bites he left down TJ’s neck and shoulders, the gears in Robert’s heads were turning. Every movement of his was planned and timed perfectly for what he wanted to try. Beneath him, his freckled husband breathed out his name with his eyes shut tight, fully taking Robert’s ministrations.

Just as felt the shorter male relax just a bit more, Robert trusted his hips, fulling bringing the two together.

“Oh God, yes _Daddy~!”_

Robert smirked.

TJ’s eyes shot open.

Robert didn’t have to say a word for TJ to know what was going through his head.

“Shut up.”

Robert’s smirk grew into a shit eating grin.

 _“Shut the hell up!”_ TJ nearly screamed. “Shut! Up!”

“I knew it.” Robert didn’t hide the smugness in his voice. “You have a daddy kink.”

“I do not!”

“You do~.”

“Fuck you, Robert!” Despite his yelling, Robert couldn’t help but find his embarrassed blush cute. “I don’t have a mother fucking daddy kink!”

“Don’t you mean father fucking—”

TJ used all his strength to push Robert off of him. Damn him. He moved to climb out of bed, but Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back so that they were in a spooning position.

“I can’t believe you,” TJ mumbled.

“I knew you had a daddy kink.” Robert kissed the back of his neck. “What’s the problem? We can have some fun with this.”

TJ huffed and turned to face him. Robert knew he was upset, but with those freckles he still looked so cute. Still, Robert didn’t make light of how he was feeling in the moment.

“For anyone else it’s _fine,_ it’s just that for me its. . .” TJ struggled to find the words he was looking for. Robert waited, not wanting to put words in his mouth. “It’s a lot of things, it’s hard to explain. Like it’s such an obvious kink for me to have, you know?”

“Because you have a thing for older men?”

TJ didn’t bother answering that, but they both knew the answer to that question. How could they not, what with his confession of his three crushes in fourth grade? “It’s just so. . .basic of a kink, I guess. I dunno why that bothers me. Like I’m fine with being your personal whore when we fuck, that’s fine, it’s whatever. I guess it kinda. . .okay, it’s kinda like going down another rung on the submissiveness ladder. That’s the best way I can put it.”

“Oh, so it’s like being more submissive than you’re ready and willing to be?” Robert asked.

“Yes! That. Exactly that.” TJ smiled. “You get it.”

“Yeah, I do. Sorry for pushing that out of you. I thought you were just denying it because of an ego thing,” said Robert. “But it’s nice to know when I start getting salt and pepper hair you’re going to find me insanely attractive.”

“Ass.” TJ playfully hit his arm.

“So where do we go from here? Is it something you want me to leave alone, or. . .?”

“. . .Maybe we can try it out? Ease into it to see how comfortable I am? Because it’s not like I don’t like being submissive to you,” he said. He leaned in closer to kiss Robert. “It’s just too far into it than what I’m comfortable with right now. But I’m willing to take it slow if you are.”

“Of course I am.” The raven haired male pulled him closer before kissing his forehead. “Sorry, again.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad we talked it out. But right now, I’d rather go to sleep.”

Robert nodded. After putting out the candles the two of them settled in other the covers, wrapped in each others arms.


	8. TJ Just Wanted to Order the Shit Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he can't have his way this time.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.”

“This was your idea, Theo.”

On this lovely Saturday afternoon, TJ was dragged out by Robert into one of their many cars. Robert bringing him shopping wasn’t unusual in the slightest, but he normally had to curtesy to tell him where they were going, or at least what they were shopping for. Instead, his husband kept him in the dark by giving him vague answers to his questions. Eventually, TJ dozed off, and was awakened when Robert stopped the car and gently shook him. The car was parked right in front of a high end looking adult store.

He didn’t have time to rub the sleep out his eyes before Robert pulled him inside. Of course, the normal, old open at night, tucked away in the corner of a shopping plaza adult store wasn’t good enough for his big spending husband. He had to go all out. This place looked far more fancy than it had any right to be. Calm lighting, tasteful décor, soft music, if it was any other type of store, it would be very welcoming.

“No, my idea was shopping online,” TJ said. He folded his arms, glancing at all the toys proudly on display.

“We get what we want quicker this way.” Robert walked next to one of the walls, taking in all of the different options.

“As if you can’t pay for a fast delivery.”

“C’mon, Theo. Look around with me,” Robert wrapped an arm around him.

“I don’t even know where to start, there’s so much to look at. . .”

“How about we start with what we know we need for what we talked about?” Robert pulled a small box off a shelf. “Look, candles for wax play, that’s good. I looked it up, regular candle wax will leave burns. I might be a sadist but I don’t want to do _that._ ”

“. . .Fine. There’s no stopping you anyways,” TJ sighed. “What about rope?”

Robert smirked. Going between the displays, they quickly filled up a small shopping basket of things they needed for what they agreed to try, though it was mostly Robert who did it. The guy was like a kid in a candy shop in here with how excitedly he looked at some of the toys on display.

Robert stopped in front of a display case. Inside were various kinds of whips, all placed to show off the handles and lashes. TJ could swear that he saw a twinkle in his husband’s eyes as he checked them all out.

“I’m going to buy every single one of these,” Robert said.

“Why? All you need is one!”

“You know me. I like to have options,” Robert said. He found another shopping basket and piled on one of each inside. Of course. That was just like him to go all out. TJ trailed behind him as he picked things off the shelves to look at.

“What about these?” Asked Robert. He held up a long string with multiple orbs attached.

“. . .Fine, whatever.” A blush rose to his freckled cheeks, and he avoided eye contact.

“How about a few of these?” Robert held up a small plastic ring with tiny spikes on the inner side. He held one on each finger, each a different color.

“Sure.”

“C’mon, there has to be something in here you want. So far I’ve picked out everything,” he said.

“Sorry, being dragged here threw me off. I wasn’t exactly aware I was going to be walking down an aisle of dildos,” said TJ. “But you’ve got a handle on things.”

“Are you telling me there’s nothing in here that caught your eye? Oh, what about these,” Robert pulled him over. In front of them were a few shelves stocked with handcuffs. “Pick one of these.”

TJ rolled his eyes, knowing Robert wasn’t going to let up on this. The handcuffs ranged in everything from the cheesy pick fluffy ones to ones that looked a little too similar to something a police officer might have on them. He opted for a simple black pair with a few silver studs for decoration.

“There. Happy?”

“I’ll be happy when you fill up a basket on your own,” said Robert. “We need to stock up on lube, I heard they have the kind that warms up and stays warm for hours.”

“Don’t we buy that somewhere else, already?”

“That brand is bullshit, it doesn’t last nearly as long as it says on the bottle,” he said. “This place sells the good shit.”

For the rest of the time there, TJ carried the shopping baskets as Robert tossed anything that caught his attention and interest inside. Every time Robert turned to show off and ask his opinion on something, TJ became increasingly concerned about what his husband had in mind for him.

Not enough to ask, though. He was going to stay in this precarious zone of fearousal until Robert did what he wanted to do to him. He had to get _something_ out of this trip.

“Okay. I think we’re done,” said Robert. TJ was struggling to hold two very heavy, overfilled shopping baskets. “Let’s go pay for all this.”

‘Finally,’ TJ thought. He was thankful that the two of them seemed to be the only ones in the store. The sooner they got out of here, the better. Just as he thought this whole thing was coming to an end, he looked up as he placed the baskets on the counter and saw one of the last people he wanted to see in a place like this.

“ _Spinelli?!”_

“Hey, I thought I heard you two from the back,” she said. “How’s it going?”

“What are you _doing_ here?!” He nearly shrieked.

“I work here. The pay is great, and so at the employee discounts,” said Spinelli. “You got something you wanna buy?”

If the ground could open up and swallow him whole, that would be great in TJ’s eyes. Was asking for a complete stranger to ring them up too much? There was no fucking way this was happening. Keeping his eyes to the floor, he placed the baskets onto the counter. How was he supposed to make eye contact with her as she rang up and bagged everything?

“You know we don’t a lot of customers in the middle of the day,” said Spinelli. “It’s surprising seeing anyone in here this early.”

“Robert dragged me here.”

“That makes sense. I’d rather it be you two than some of the other people we get this early,” she said. “You know there’s a sale on these, buy two get one free, right?” She held up the long string with the numerous orbs attached along the length.

“Shit, really? Hold on, I’m gonna go get two more,” Robert said with a smile. He hurried back into the aisles, leaving TJ and Spinelli alone.

“So. . .looks like you two are going to have some fun tonight.”

“Spinelli _please.”_

“Hey, I don’t judge. I’ve helped middle aged women pick out their first vibrator, this is nothing,” she said, scanning one of the larger bottles of lubes they kept in stock. “Do the two of you want to open up a store card for access to VIP discounts and sales?”

“Oh God, no. No, Robert doesn’t need another reason to come back in here,” TJ said.

“You should, we’re getting this shipment of dildos in at the end of the month. Like these really thick ones, and the owner ordered too many so we’re trying to get rid of them as fast as we can. VIP gets extra discounts,” said Spinelli as she scanned a particular item before putting it in a bag. “That sound like something you two would be into.”

“You think this is funny, don’t you?” TJ groaned.

“A little. Your awkwardness about it is why, mostly,” she chuckled. “Relax, TJ. I don’t care if you and Robert are in here to buy lube and plugs. And things that electrocute. It all helps my paycheck.”

“Oh God. You aren’t gonna tell the rest of the guys what you saw us buy here, are you?” He asked. “It wasn’t even my idea to come here, Robert dragged me here. I wanted to buy this shit online!”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that. That’s just evil. Your secrets safe with me, no matter how personal it is.” Spinelli placed one full shopping bag on the counter and started packing another. “These are a lot of whips, though. I always figured Robert was a sadist, he’s got that kind air about him.”

“He wants variety.” 

“Just so you know, once an item is out of the pack, we don’t take returns.”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“You’d be surprised how many people come in here wanting a refund on some gross looking dildo that doesn’t look like it’s ever been washed.” The two of them cringed. “The boss gave me permission to curse out anyone who tries that shit. Fucking gross.”

“What’s fucking gross?” Robert asked as he returned. He placed the two extra items on the table.

“Some of our customers,” Spinelli said, rolling her eyes. “I was just helping Teej not feel so embarrassed at seeing me here.”

“Can you blame me?! No one wants their friends to know what kind of kinky shit they’re into, Spinelli!”

“Fair enough,” she said. She placed the last bag on the counter. “That’ll be $869.35. Debit or credit?”

“Credit, always.” Robert handed her one of his many, many credit cards, not giving much thought as to which. “I have to say, I was surprised when I found out this store was open during the day. I thought they were only open at night.”

“It used to be and we’d used the day to stock up, but there are people brave enough to come in in broad daylight. Like you two,” Spinelli said. “And the boss isn’t going to miss out on a chance to get a single customer. “

“Can we go now?” TJ asked as Robert put his credit card away. “I need air. And a drink.”

“Sure, Babe.” Robert gave his husbands arms a break and carried the shopping bags this time.

“Thanks for shopping. Hope you two have fun!”

TJ wanted to die right then and there.


	9. Hypotheticals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, hypothetically.

The two of them splitting up to cover more ground when it came to business parties and events simply made more sense. They both owned the business, although Robert acted as the only owner most of the time, so they should both be working on establishing connections with potential partners.

Besides, TJ was a lot better at this aspect. He had charisma that made it easy for others to feel comfortable around him, whereas Robert exuded power that often left others intimidated. It had its perks, but getting others to have a casual conversation wasn’t one of them.

Robert took a sip of his champagne, and glanced across the room. TJ stood with a small group of CEOs and the like, chatting it up. That in itself was fine, even if they weren’t a group with salt and pepper hair who looked to be in that particular age group his husband probably had a weakness for. It wasn’t that Robert was concerned about the seedlings of an affair being planted, oh no. He more than trusted TJ. It was the others that had Robert paying attention to his grip on his glass so it doesn’t break.

When _his_ Theodore looked away for a second or two, their disgusting eyes swept over him like he was a piece of meat and they were starved predators eager to jump on their next meal. Fucking perverts. No shame at all. If it wasn’t for maintaining a sense of dignity in front of a crowd, Robert would march right over there, wrap an arm around TJ’s waist, and pull him away while sending them a death glare that could melt steal.

Fuck, why couldn’t TJ go socialize with the wives and mistresses that were brought to his tthing? They adored him.

Robert took another sip.

Still.

Seeing him nearly surrounded by a group all taller than him put ideas in his head

It was a paradox, wasn’t it? A conundrum, a conflict of interest. The idea of watching his husband get absolutely get demolished in a gangbang was something he quite enjoyed imagining every now and then when getting himself off. But Robert knew he was much too possessive to ever let anyone else get remotely close enough to TJ for that to ever happen. So it was confined to his thoughts while masturbating and the occasional erotic dream.

ZZZ

He was going to get dicked down something _severe_ tonight.

TJ could feel Roberts eyes burning into the back of his head and the skulls of the guys he was talking to While he was mostly conversing with them for business purposes, he’d be lying if he said they weren’t attractive. But that was as far as it would ever go. There wasn’t a soul on the planet that he would even entertain the idea of having an affair with. Simply finding someone attractive wasn’t a crime.

But it was less about his attraction to them and more of Roberts possessiveness. Sooner or later, TJ knew he was going to come over, wrap a strong arm around him, and give some halfassed excuse to pull him away. It felt so nice to be held like that, in a way the subtly sent the signal that he was taken, and Robert was ready to ruin the lives of anyone who said otherwise.

Robert’s possessive gestures made him feel so secure, especially in his hold. It was a not so subtle way of feeding into his ownership kink and by God he was going to take advantage of that. He might not be able to wear that collar in public without raising eyebrows, but having an arm tightly around him and Robert towering over him exuding that ‘don’t you fucking dare do anything I don’t tell you to do’ aura of his, that was enough.

But if there was ever a group that he’d want to pin him down and having their way with him, this would be the group to do that. They were all taller than him, enough to look over him, and radiated _power_ and _authority_ , and goddamn they looked great in those suits, and TJ was not oblivious in the slightest as to how their eyes raked over his body when he looked away.

Would it ever happen? No. But it was great fodder for a nice erotic dream.

When the hell was this party over, him and Robert needed to get home and try to break the bedframe again.

“Hey.” Right on time. Robert appeared next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Excuse me, gentleman, but I need to speak with my husband for a moment.”

Not waiting for a response, Robert pulled him away from them and into a nearby hall.

“Do you really need to speak with me or did you have enough of those perverts undressing me with their eyes?” TJ asked teasingly.

“They’re disgusting. No shame at all,” Robert huffed. “I had enough of this party, and I’m ready to go.”

“Surprised it took you this long to come get me,” TJ laughed. “That’s a lot more patience than you usually have.”

“I had to compose myself.” The taller male adjusted his jacket. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Robert pulled him along, away from the party and to the closest elevator. As soon as the door closed, Robert pushed him against one of the walls, connecting with a passionate kiss. What little self-control Robert had was used to pay attention to if the elevator stopped.

“A-Are we even gonna make it back home-Ah!” TJ was cut off by Robert biting firmly on the side of his neck.

“No. We’re not going down,” Robert asked. “We’re going up, to my office. I need you _now._ ”

The elevator *dinged*, and TJ let Robert pull him into his, _their_ , office. It was late at night, the only light being from the full moon shining through the window. With one swipe of his arm, Robert cleared his desk of paperwork and files, before tossing the shorter male on top of it.

“You can have as may wet dreams about those guys as you want, but they’ll never make you feel as good as I do,” Robert said. He tore of his own jacket and loosened his tie before turning his attention back to the short male laid out in front of him. “Never in a million years.”

“They’d never get the chance,” said TJ. “Never in a million years.”

Robert leaned over, bringing their lips together. TJ reached and grabbed the back of Robert’s head, pulling him in closer. It didn’t take long for their clothes to decorate the floor as they became blind to the world around them.

They didn’t leave the building until the party was well over.


	10. I'm Not Always as Confident as I Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters named after Spongebob quotes lmao.
> 
> Wrote this in like three hours.

The both of them were eager to get to this night.

Robert and TJ laid in the older males bed inside his apartment. The place was quiet, except for the sounds of clothes being dropped, the bed shifting under their weight, their moans as they came together in a deep passionate first. They were intertwined with each other, arms pulling them together as they embraced.

Now, Robert was ready to sleep together as soon as they were entertaining the idea of dating, but TJ wasn’t, so he waited. He’d wait until they were married if that’s what it took. Luckily he only had to wait about month to get to this point.

Only their boxer briefs keep them from being completely in the nude, and Robert was planning on solving that problem. His hand slid down his boyfriends chest, down his chubby tummy, until his fingers reached the waistband of his shorts. Beneath him, TJ tensed, and Robert didn’t miss it.

“What’s the matter?” Robert asked, taking his hands away.

“Nothing,” TJ breathed. “It’s nothing.”

“I know when you’re lying to me, Babe,” he said. Robert moved from on top of him, and they sat side to side. “C’mon, talk to me. Are you not ready for this?”

“. . .No! I mean, yes, yes I am ready. Very. It’s just. . .I dunno.” TJ ran his fingers through his hair, and took a few deep breaths. “It’s just my insecurities talking.”

“Insecurities?”

TJ shrugged. “It’s just, why would you be interested in me? You’re so good looking, you can pick whoever you want to be with. But you picked me and I look like an upside down sack of potatoes. And I got all these freckles all over my face and body; I hoped they would go away since I was a kid but they only spread and I hate them. And you’re well on your way to a great life of wealth and luxury, and I don’t have so much of a clue as to what I want to do with my life. And I know how needy I must be sometimes. I don’t understand why you would settle for someone who’s as big of a mess as me—”

“Okay, stop.” Robert cut him off, having heard enough. “Stop talking about yourself like that. You are not an upside down sack of potatoes, alright? So what if you don’t have muscles? You’re soft, and I like that. It feels so nice to hold you when we’re cuddling and sleeping. And I just so happen to love your freckles, every single one, and one day I’m going to count them and tell you exactly how many you have. They make you stand out, they’re adorable, and distinctive. And so what if you don’t know what you want to do with your life yet? A lot of people don’t. You take all the time you need to find out because I’ll make more than enough to support the both of us. I want be with you and only you, because you’re so sweet and caring and nurturing and clever, and you make me laugh, you help me slow down and enjoy life instead of just constantly working to get to the top, I’ve never met someone as loyal and kind as you. When you have something you want to do, there isn’t a thing in the world that can stop you. Your smile and laugh lights up a room like someone brought down a piece of the sun. With out stray animals follow you and how kids are drawn to you, I’d say you were an angel on Earth. There isn’t enough time in my life to tell you all the reasons I love you, and that list is only going to keep on growing. So don’t say all that crap about yourself, because none of it is true, not a single word. I’m lucky I snatched you up before anyone else did. Anyone would be extremely lucky to have you as a partner. A sweet, supporting, understanding, loving, genuine guy like you? An absolute treasure.”

Robert wiped away a tear as it streaked down TJ’s face. His boyfriend saying that stuff was completely unacceptable and he wasn’t going to let him say another word of it. It wasn’t often that TJ opened up about things that bothered him emotionally, as he preferred to focus on and help others with their own issues, but Robert didn’t think he thought of himself like that.

“You really think of me like that?” TJ asked.

“I don’t think I _know_ ,” said Robert. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I had no idea you thought those things about yourself.”

“I have a bad habit of ignoring my own problems.” TJ chuckled. “I’m not always as confident as I look. I guess I’m used to putting on a mask and leading the way instead of dealing with what bothers me or what’s going on in my own head. I don’t like thinking about it, it’s overwhelming, and I’m scared I’ll scare you away.”

“Please don’t do that. Please? You’ve helped so many people since you were a kid, let me help you now,” said Robert. “It’s okay to ask for help. Whatever’s going on in that head of yours is not going to scare me away, I promise. There isn’t anything short of murder that I would leave you over. Okay?”

“Okay. Okay, I believe you,” TJ melted in Robert hold as he felt his arm wrap around him. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Robert leaned them both back until they were laying against the pillows.

“Oh, I ruined the mood, didn’t I? This was supposed to be out first time. . .”

“Don’t worry about. They’ll be other nights for that. Let’s just stay like this for tonight, alright?”

“Okay.”

Robert pulled TJ closer, getting them into the perfect position before reaching over and turning out the lights. First thing in the morning they were going to talk about this. Maybe even look into therapists if it came to that. Anything to help the love of his life.


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word heat has multiple meanings in the world of fanfiction. That's all I'm going to say.

If he had to choose between the hot and the cold, Robert by far preferred the cold. By his logic, he could always put on more clothes to get warmer, but you’d eventually run out of clothes to take off to cool down. His favorite vacation home was a cabin in the mountains he liked to retreat to for their winter vacation. It wasn’t that he couldn’t tolerate the heat’ he enjoyed spending time at the beach. Just that his comfort was better felt in cooler weather.

TJ on the other hand had a slight preference for the heat, enjoying the suns warms when summer came. His favorite vacation home was a cute little beach house in the tropics. Nothing like the waves, the sand, the tropical fruits, and the stunning sunsets. Still, it was only a slight preference.

But today, Robert sat in the sun room of their home, sipping on a glass of homemade lemonade while thoroughly enjoying the AC. Today was an absolute scorcher, reaching 105 by noon. He already burning on a normal summer day without protection. He was sure that if he stepped outside today that he’s shrivel up like a raisin in an instant. Instead he opted to stay inside like a sane person and get some reading done.

TJ, however, did not share his sanity and decided today was perfect for getting some gardening done.

Robert asked him if he was crazy when he saw him heading out after breakfast. They both saw the weather report and knew it was going to be blistering. It was only after Robert made him bring out a cooler filled with bottles of ice water did he let him step out of the backdoor.

‘Crazy monkey boy.’

It was 3 before he saw TJ heading back in. All that time outside left him with a tan, the only benefit. TJ had abandoned his shirt at some point. Seriously, he knew his husband enjoyed gardening but couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow, or at least until the sun started to go down and it was cooler? For fucks sake they can hire people to do this for him.

Then again, Robert wasn’t cruel enough t o make anyone work in this heat, and TJ wouldn't scolded him for even considering it.

According to TJ the vegetables just needed to be watered, but the flowers needed specials tending to.

As he sipped the last bit of his drink, TJ strolled in with a newly acquired tan and some dirt on him. How he was able to tolerate those temperatures, Robert didn’t want to know.

“Doing okay?” Robert went to him with a bottle of water in hand. TJ gladly took it and downed half of it in one go. “Geez, I can feel the heat radiating off you. You should take a cold shower or an ice bath or something.”

“Mm.” TJ hummed, looking down at the half filled bottle.Robert caught the glossy look in his eyes and how he slightly wavered where he stood. He placed an open palm on TJ’s forehead, but it was impossible to tell if the heat was from the sun or if he was about to have a heatstroke.

“Hey, Babe, look at me,” Robert grabbed his shoulders to help keep him steady. With one hand, he tilted TJ’s head upward. He blinked. “Do you feel like you’re going to pass out? C’mon you need to lay down at least—”

He was cut off when TJ reached up, and pulled his head down until they were kissing. Robert didn’t have any time to react as his tongue was practically shoved down his throat.

“Robbie. . .Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me so hard, please?” Oh. The way he was begging was doing things to Robert. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Well.

“Shit, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Robert grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. He tossed TJ onto the bed and their clothes decorated the clothes moments later. Robert absolutely loved pinning him down by his wrists, but it served another purpose; keeping TJ from hiding those wonderful sounds of his made. Too much in a rush to grab the handcuffs, Robert’s hands were busy doing just that, but it wasn’t needed. His husband was being rather vocal underneath him, forgoing his usual hesitation.

He felt legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and leaving him with little room to thrust his hips. Robert leaned down, biting the side of TJs neck

Just as he was catching his breath, Robert was pushed over into his back. He looked up as tj straddled his waist, looking down on him with half lidded eyes.

“You’re being assertive,” Robert chuckled. He firmly grasped both sides of his husband’ships as he lowered himself. “Am I not doing good enough for you, Sweetheart?”

“No, you’re not.” That caught Robert by surprise. “I need more. . . “

“Mm, tell me what I need to do,” Robert closed his eyes as the bed began to creak again. “Tell me everything you need, Babe.”

“Fuck me harder, Bobby~! Put that collar and leash on me~, pull my hair and choke me~, put me in my place, _Daddy.”_

With that single word Robert lost any semblance of self control.

The two of them went back and forth between Robert bending TJ into whichever position he liked and TJ riding him off into the sunset. Robert felt the pangs of exhaustion after who knows how long. The sheets were halfway off the bed and their stash of lube was depleted by the time Robert collapsed on top of his husband, panting and completely spent.

With the last bit of his strength, Robert rolled over onto his back. He was always up for a round of vigorous sex, but normally it was him who had to initiate things, especially if it was something as long lasting as what they just did. He looked over at the windows. From between the curtains, Robert saw the sun was well on it’s way over the horizon, giving him an idea how just how long it’s been since they started.

“I’m not complaining or anything, but what was _that?”_ Robert panted. Beside him, TJ was also catching his breath, but to Robert’s surprise, he didn’t show the same level of exhaustion as he did. TJ simply shrugged, and rolled over so he was cuddling against Robert’s side. Robert rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around him. There was no getting him to speak when he was like this, completely dazed and out of it.

Once he cooled down, instead of dozing off, Robert felt the need to shower. Hours of vigorous sex tended to leave one covered in sweat. He mustered up enough energy to push himself and TJ up. Thankfully, it was easy to lead the shorter male into their large walk-in shower just by holding his hand. Robert opted for cool water rather than the usual nearly scolding temperature he normally went with; it was already hot enough.

“Are you starting to come to?” Robert asked. TJ rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Good. Can’t have you passing out in here.”

“Mmm.”

Robert grabbed his favorite soap and a brand new loofah, and TJ did the same. Robert stood while TJ sat on the built in bench inside the shower. Not a bad way to end the day in Robert’s opinion. He was going to sleep real good tonight. As he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he pulled down into a sloppy kiss.

They cared on after the water was shut off and Robert draped a large towel over the both of them. They found their way back into bed, still nude, but with the AC kicking, cuddling under the covers felt too nice.

Like the temperature cooling down outside, Robert watched as TJ cooled down, opting for settling close to him and beginning to nod off.

That still left the question of _what the hell_ brought this whole thing on, but he was too tired to ask questions. Instead, he opted to not look a gift horse in the mouth and just relish in the afterglow.


	12. Et Cetera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bits and pieces of ideas that I couldn't flesh out into whole chapters.

Robert was a lot of things. Headstrong, determined, a leader, stubborn, prideful.

But there was one thing that only TJ knew him for being.

The two laid in bed curled up together, but in a much different position than usual. Instead of the normal TJ curled into Roberts chest and Robert holding him protectively against him, Robert had his arms wrapped around the shorter males abdomen with his face pressed against his soft tummy. TJ ran his fingers through Roberts thick mop of black hair as he gently snored away. The faint smell of menthol wafted through the air.

Robert was tough, but he was stricken with the one thing that could take him out.

A common cold.

Simple rhinovirus turned TJs stubborn husband into a complete crybaby who needed to be reminded that he didn’t need a ventilator just because of a stuffy nose. It was a good thing that TJ dragged him to get his flu shot as soon as it was available; he’d hate to see how Robert would act if he came down with that.

He was adamant that a cold meant he was bedridden. TJ just rolled his eyes before making some chicken noodle soup and digging out a humidifier to make him comfortable. He didn’t mind taking care of him, but by God, Robert was a complete _baby_ when he was like this.

Still. He was kind of cute when curled up like this. Good thing TJ seemed to be particularly resistant to cold or else he wouldn’t see Robert this vulnerable.

\--

TJ tended to fall asleep faster, which gave Robert the chance to enjoy how cute he was up close, with his chubby freckled cheeks and his gentle barely audible snores. Robert had just as many pictures of him sleeping as when they were fucking saved on his phone. Plus him sleeping was the only time he got to enjoy this.

With his left hand, he scratched just behind TJ’s ear, causing him to let out an involuntary hum that wasn’t too unlike a purr. Robert knew if he told TJ that he did that he’d deny it, so he opted to keep this as his adorable little secret.

And yet another reason to try and get him into that cat themed underwear and headband. He was determined to see that one day.

\--

“So do the letters in TJ actually stand for anything?”

TJ was finishing the icing on the cake when Robert hit him with that question. Dating and living together for 8 months and Robert tossed that question out at him as if they were still going over the basic ‘get to know you’ first few date questions.

“ _Yes?_ How do you not know this?” TJ rolled his eyes. “How long have we been dating now?”

“I’m sorry! It never came to mind to ask,” Robert folded his arms and leaned against the opposite counter. “It’s not like you know my middle name.”

“Charles. Your middle name is Charles. Robert Charles Kingston,” TJ said. “Jesus, Robert.”

“Okay, fine. I’m a shit boyfriend for not knowing your full name.” Robert wrapped his arms around TJ’s waist as he worked on the little frosting flowers. “So can I know?”

“You’re impossible. Theodore. The T stands for Theodore.”

“ _Theodore?”_ Robert pulled back.

“Is there a problem with my first name?”

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t think it would stand for _that,”_ said Robert. Out of all the names he guessed before asking, that wasn’t on his list. “Thomas, Toby, Travis, Timothy, something like that. Not _Theodore._ That’s such an old-fashioned name.”

“Thanks.”

“Theodore. . .that’s going to take some getting used to. So what about the J?”

“Jasper.”

“ _Theodore Jasper?_ No wonder you go by your initials,” said Robert. “You won’t run across a lot of people with that name, that’s for damn sure.”

“Now you know, and can be a better boyfriend.” TJ placed a glass dome top over the cake.

“I mean, Theodore fits you and everything, it just not a name you hear much anymore,” he said. “I don’t even think I know another Theodore.”

TJ sighed as he washed his hands and put away the frosting. Of course Robert would keep mulling over it. It wasn’t that he disliked his first name. For some reason it never fit him. When he was a kid it felt like such a serious, no nonsense name when he was still very playful and easy going. When he was a teenager it sounded badass, but he was known for his kindness. And now it felt like it belonged to an old guy who owned an entire industry and swung his power and authority around as if it was nothing, when he was the one who pressured Robert to donate heavily to several humanitarian organizations.

“Theodore. . .Theodore. . .hmm,” Robert repeated it. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “ _Teddy!”_

“Oh God.”

“That’s my new nickname for you,” Robert said. “Teddy. You’re my Teddy bear.” Robert poked his cheek as he hugged the shorter male. “You’re nice and soft and huggable, just like a Teddy bear. Teddy.”

TJ shook his head, but there was no fighting this battle.

\--

While Robert had plenty of pictures of TJ on his phone that anyone would label NSFW, TJ had his own collection of pictures. They might not be of Robert in the middle of getting his rocks off or during the two of them fucking, but TJ loved the pictures he amassed.

Bored, TJ scrolled through some of them while laying on the couch. One of Robert working on a plane model with the tip of his tongue sticking out his mouth. Another of Robert messing with his hair in the bathroom mirror. One with Robert looking very confused on how to hold their neighbors new baby, even as the infant was sleeping easy in his arms.

Robert always held himself with such dignity around others, but TJ knew otherwise. It felt special that only he knew this bit about his husband.

\--

“Robert, look!”

Dog earring his book, Robert looked up. TJ came in from the backyard. Instead of the produce TJ normally carried in proudly, he held a small rabbit in his hands. It had cream colored fur and it’s small ears flopped downwards.

“A rabbit?”

“A _domestic_ rabbit. Look at it’s ears,” TJ said, scratching the top of the small creatures head. “It’s a Mini Lop. It must’ve belonged to someone. I wonder how it got out. . . .poor thing.”

“We aren’t keeping it.”

They kept it. TJ named her Bonnie and they had a large hut connected to the house.

“Robert, look!”

This time Robert was in his office when TJ came to the door. He was confused until he looked down and saw a very pregnant cat rubbing against TJ’s leg. It had dark grey fur and looked in need of a combing, a bath, and probably a flea treatment.

“No.”

“She followed me home. We can’t just let her have her babies outside!” TJ said. “She’s so pregnant!”

“The shelter will take care of her, Theo.”

Robert turned his attention back to the computer as TJ turned and walked away, the very pregnant cat following him. The next morning when he wasn’t woken up by the smell of breakfast, Robert climbed out of bed in search of his husband. He found TJ in their large walk in closet, crouched down next one of the bottom shelves. A pile of towels was used to make a makeshift nest.

“Robert look! Baby kittens!” There were indeed kittens. Three of them, their fur color being dark gray, light grey, and white, as if the mother ran out of toner.

“We’re not keeping them.”

They kept them. Robert would never admit it but the white one was his favorite. He named her Coconut.

“Robert, look!”

Robert opened his eyes just as he was about to doze of on the living room couch with Coconut laying on his stomach. They were babysitting Marie, Gretchen’s first born baby girl to give her and her husband a break and time to recharge. The four month old was on the floor, rocking back and forth on her tiny hands and knees.

“She’s trying crawl. She’s trying _so hard,_ ” TJ said. “

Robert agreed, and continued to try and get some rest. It was a good thing Marie already had parents. Robert had no doubt TJ’s would try and keep her, too.


	13. Robert's really out there bizarre dream

_Things couldn’t have been more perfect than it had been for Robert that day. Getting everything he wanted out of business contracts, plus more, without the usual hassle he had to go through, was enough to make him smile and call it an early day. He didn’t let himself go home early often, so he decided to treat himself. And surprise his husband. TJ had been getting on him about taking a vacation sometime soon._

_As soon as he walked into their mansion, he found himself being pulled into a tight hug ._

_“Robert! You’re home early!” TJ said. He looked up at Robert with those baby blue eyes. Robert was used to him being full of energy, but he seemed to have extra with the way he was smiling. “What’s the occasion?”_

_“Oh nothing. I just had such a good day at work that I wanted to end it like that,” Robert said. “What’s got you so happy?”_

_“I have fantastic news, Bobby!” TJ pulled away from him to see his expression._

_“What is it?”_

_“I’m pregnant!”_

_If Robert was drinking when he heard those two words, his drink would be all over the floor. Even still, Robert was choking on his own breath when he heard that._

_“Excuse me, what?”_

_“It’s great, isn’t it? We’ve been trying for so long and I was starting to think it was never going to happen.” TJ continued on sharing this so called ‘good news’ with him, as Robert wasn’t staring at him as if he grew another head. “But I took the test this morning and it’s positive!”_

_“How?” Robert nearly shrieked._

_“What do you mean ‘how’? We had sex. You really must be working too hard if you forgot how these things work, Robert.” TJ rolled his eyes. “Oh, I know I said I wanted us to go on a vacation, but do you think that’s a good idea now? Maybe we should stay home instead. I can’t wait to tell everybody! Or should I wait? Spinelli said she waited until after her first trimester. . .but I don’t think I can wait until then. What do you think?”_

_“. . .I think I’m being punked.” Robert rubbed his eyes. “TJ, babe, this is a joke, right?”_

_“What? No, no! I’m being serious. Do you want to see the test for yourself?” TJ asked. “Why are you acting like this? I thought you would be happy. . .”_

_“I’m more confused than anything! How can you possibly be pregnant? You’re male!”_

_“Okay, and? What does that have to do with anything?”_

_“. . .WHAT?”_

_“You’re acting crazy, Bobby. You should take a nap or something, all that work as rattled you brain,” TJ said. Still in a daze, Robert let him lead him to the stairs. “Go lay down and sleep. I gotta call and make an appointment with my OBGYN.”_

_“YOUR WHAT??”_

_Zzz_

_As he woke up, Robert was sure that he hallucinated that conversation earlier. Maybe TJ wasn’t even there in front of him, and he was talking to thin air. But that had to be a figment of his imagination, for his HUSBAND telling him that he was pregnant. After his nap, Robert made his way downstairs in search for his freckled partner. Wait until he heard about this, they’ll both have a good laugh about it._

_Walking into the living room, he found not only TJ but his close group of friends. The room was decked out in pale pink and powder blue decorations, and a small pile of gifts were in the middle of the room ready be opened. What Robert’s eyes honed in on, however, was the very noticeable baby bump his husband was sporting._

_“It’s about time you joined up, Robert. I thought you were going to miss the whole baby shower,” TJ said. “I didn’t want to open any of the presents without you here.”_

_“And don’t say anything about being able to afford anything on your own, you’re rich, we get it,” Spinelli said. Robert wasn’t sure if he could say anything at this point. “Congratulations, bet you weren’t expecting twins, huh?”_

_“Excuse me, twins??” Robert choked._

_“That’s right, Robert. We’re having twins,” TJ rolled his eyes. “You been really absentminded through this whole thing. I hope you snap out of it after the babies are born, I’m going to need your help with two babies.”_

_“I need a drink.” Robert turned and headed to the kitchen._

_“Can you get me one, too? Orange juice mixed with pickle juice. My cravings have been going nuts.”_

_Robert shook his head and walked away._

_Finding his bottle of whiskey, Robert poured himself a glass, and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle. This can’t be happening. There was so much going on that he was ready to look around for cameras._

_“I take it this is a lot for you to get used to.” Robert turned and saw Gretchen entering the kitchen as well._

_“I have so many questions.”_

_“Which is to be expected. I’ll be happy to answer any of them to the best of my abilities.”_

_“Okay. You’re the smart one, so you have to see how crazy this is, right?” Robert pleased. “He’s male! Unless he’s got some parts he hasn’t told me about, this is impossible!”_

_“Love can do crazy things, Robert. Are you not looking forward to having a baby? Hesitation during this is normal—”_

_“How is he even going to give birth in the first place?!? What about that?”_

_“That’s also something I wanted to discuss with the two of you,” Gretchen said. “Since you both insist on me being the doctor to deliver your baby, I was going to ask you two to strongly consider a C-section.” She looked back into the living room where the others sat. Including TJ who sat there rubbing his belly as if it had any right to be there, god, Robert was sure he was going insane. How was this conversation even happening? “TJ’s not even halfway along and his stomach is quite big. I think it would be best to go the route of a c-section instead of a natural birth.”_

_Robert started drinking from the bottle again._

_Zzz_

_The bottle has become his best friend. It was supporting him throughout all this bullshit. Like what was in front of him. TJ was diving head first into this whole pregnancy thing, as if none of this was, at the very least, odd. Robert was now sure he was the only sane person left in the world._

_In front of him, TJ was getting his picture taken. But not just any picture taken, oh no. He stood, naked, standing in profile with one hand holding his belly while the other covering his chest, as if there was anything to cover at all, with his eyes closed, dramatically. A very stereotypical pregnancy photo, Robert would say._

_“How’s this?” The photographer said, showing TJ the picture he took._

_“That’s perfect! Robert’s this is going to look great in the photo album,” TJ said._

_“Sure, babe. Whatever you say.”_

_“Now let’s get one with dad in it.”_

_“Oh no, no,” Robert shook his head. “I’m good.”_

_“C’mon Robert, you said you would weeks ago,” TJ whined. “Don’t do this.”_

_“I just don’t feel comfortable with all this, okay? This whole thing is weird to me.”_

_“Its weird getting your picture taken to remember this moment in our lives?” TJ folded his arms. “Unbelievable.”_

_“Babe-“_

_“You’ve been drinking since I told you I was pregnant! I bet you don’t want these babies, do you? You never wanted them.” Tj wiped his eyes as he started to cry. “I shouldn’t be getting so upset when I’m like this. Stupid hormones” He grabbed the robe hanging on a nearby coat rack and left the room._

_Robert took another drink._

_Zz_

_At some point their fight must have been it because Robert found himself in one of their guest rooms while TJ’s friends started to paint the walls. The color for going to be neutral a pale yellow for the wall then gray furniture because apparently they had decided to keep the genders secret until the delivery._

_While his friends worked on painting the bedroom Robert washed him fold all the cute little baby clothes and blankets. He owed and all that each of them with all the little baby animals and toys decorated on them. He showed them off to Robert who just nodded and smiled because all this was just too much for him to handle anymore._

_“There just so much to do,” TJ said. He finished making one stack of folded blankets and started on the tiny baby clothes. “They’re going to be here soon, just thinking about it. . .!”_

_He started to tear up._

_“Oh, we still haven’t thought about names! He gotta do that soon. Do you have any ideas, Bobby?”_

_“. . .Not a clue.”_

_“Really? No dead relatives you want to name them after? Or a name you just like the sound of?”_

_Robert shook his head._

_“I’m sure you’ll think of something. I like the name Lily, for a girl of course. And I know it’s an old sounding name but I’d like the name Edgar for a boy, it’s after my grandfather. Me and him were really close. Or maybe for a middle name, I wouldn’t want to give him a name other kids would pick on. . .”_

_ZZZ_

_It was like a train wreck. He couldn’t watch, but he couldn’t look away._

_Robert stood next to the operating table TJ laid on while crushing one of the older males hands in his grip. Luckily there was curtain dividing them from the view of his lower half as the doctors worked. Robert had so many questions to ask them, but chose to wait while they did their job._

_“I’m so nervous, Bobby,” TJ said. Despite how weird this whole situation was, Robert was going to be there for him. “I know they doctors know what they’re doing but that doesn’t help my nerves.”_

_“It’ll, uh, be okay. I’m here for you. We’ve made it this far. And, ah, they were doing great during your last check up,” Robert said._

_TJ nodded, and gripped his hand tighter._

_“Baby number one is here, you two,” one of the nurses said as a small cry joined the commotion. “And it’s a beautiful baby girl!”_

_“It’s a girl, Bobby! We have a little baby girl!”_

_“Yeah, we do.” Robert watched as the nurses worked to clean the tiny baby up and check her over._

_He was still sure he was being punked._

_“And here’s baby number two. A bouncing baby boy!”_

_“One of each, isn’t that great?”_

_“Yeah,” Robert said, forcing a smile. “Great.”_

_Everything went by in a blur until Robert found himself in a normal hospital room with a wriggling bundle in his arms wrapped in a powder blue blanket and cap. TJ was doing the same with the baby girl, looking down at her with all the adoration in the world. It was almost enough for him to brush aside the weirdness of this whole thing._

_Almost._

_He was still the only one questioning everything about this. The only one acknowledging how none of this should be happening. He was happy that the now had two adorable babies to coo over, but MAYBE his husband shouldn’t be the one giving birth to them?_

_A ringing started in his ears that only got louder as the seconds ticked by. The world around him turned into a blur as things started to fade out. . ._

_ZZZ_

When Robert woke up his heart was racing so face he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He sat up in bed, while TJ slept next to him, undisturbed. It was still dark outside, and his phone showed it was four in the morning.

After calming down, he laid back under the covers and wrapped his arms around TJ. He wasn’t sure if he could fall back asleep after a dream like that.


	14. The Journal

Robert watched his husband sitting across the living room in the loveseat by himself, writing away in that journal that he got only a week ago. Robert didn’t think he was the type to have a journal in the first place. The closest thing Robert had to a journal was a planner to keep track of his schedule.”

They respected each others privacy, but Robert was curious about what TJ was writing for feverously about recently. It was like anytime he had free time that journal was wiped out and he was buried in it. Hell, he wrote it in so much that Robert wasn’t entirely sure if he only had ONE.

“You’re going to get carpel tunnel writing so fast,” Robert said. TJ looked up at him.

“I switch hands,” TJ said. To prove his point, he switched from his left hand to his right and continued writing. “See?”

“I forgot you can do that,” Robert mumbled. “What are you writing in there anyway?”

“Just private thoughts. Nothing special,” he said. “You wouldn’t be interested.”

Robert stopped himself from arguing against that.

ZZ

The damn thing had a lock on it. The two of them had some strong trust between the two of them, but Robert was still surprised when he found the journal thrown on their bed haphazardly while TJ was in the bathroom showering. He was tempted to get just peak, but the cover barely moved with the lock in the way.

Robert was sure it wasn’t there before, but it must’ve been. Can you even get a lock _installed_ on a journal? They had to be made with them on, right? Right.

“You really want to read it, don’t you?” Robert nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard TJ’s voice. He was standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“A little,” he admitted. “I won’t if you say no, but. . .”

TJ sighed and headed back into the bathroom. “If you can wait until tomorrow then you can read it.”

Robert nodded. He could hardly wait.

ZZ

Robert was right in his assumption that it wasn’t just one journal, but four, all of which was left unlocked. He glanced at the writing inside for a moment, recognizing TJ’s handwriting. Right slanted with wide loops and the letters of words connected, as opposed to Roberts own non-slanted, no loop, nearly chicken scratch handwriting.

He grabbed the four of them and holed himself up in the den. TJ was out and about, spending time with his friends, giving him plenty of time to read.

Luckily for him, his husband dated each entry, making it easy for him to start at the earliest date. Based on that, Robert saw that he started not long after his last business trip.

_It’s happening again jesus christ what the hell._

_Robert’s been gone for a few days already. I miss him, I always do when he goes, but goddamn this is ridiculous. I was eating a banana the other day and before I even took a bite I thought about sucking robert’s dick, am I that much of a slut? This is bullshit, okay?_

Well.

Robert took a moment to process the very first paragraph he read. He remembered coming home after that business trip and getting ushered into the den only to be sucked off until his grip on the leather seat threatened to rip the fabric. Good times.

He kept reading.

_I keep having that same dream. The one where Robert wraps his arms around me, then there’s another Robert, then another, until there’s like four or five of him. Even my dreams want me to have a gangbang haha. Unless they found a way to clone people it’s never going to happen but it’s fine. It was a great dream, though. Thought about it all day._

That was a surprise to Robert. He didn’t know he dreamt about things like _that_.

_You won’t believe who I saw when I went shopping the other day! I’m still freaking the fuck out. I saw my old substitute from elementary, Mr. E. It feels so childish calling him that. The funny thing is, he recognized ME. I wanted the floor to swallow me up. He hasn’t aged a day, either, besides the bit of salt and pepper hair. I bet he has access to some supper top secret anti aging serum._

_We talked for a while. Maybe I’m overthinking things but I’m not entirely sure that he wasn’t flirting with me. I was shot back to fourth grade when he was challenging me and wasn’t putting up with my bullshit and had this weird pent up energy that I couldn’t figure out how to get rid of._

_I learned his first name is Clint, haha._

_Also him and Mr. Dude are a thing now. For a while, actually. One, where the fuck did that come from, two, they look really good together, goddamn._

Robert couldn’t stop the bit of jealousy that boiled up reading that. TJ had told him about his childhood crush on his former substitute before, but reading about this surprise run in with him was different.

_Robert had a new suit custom tailored and if he could just come home in it and just boss me around that’d be great. Fantastic. Wonderful. I want him to **demolish** me when he wears that suit. It’s a fancier than his other suits and I just feel like my knees are going to give out when he has it on. He can walk up to me wearing that suit and command me to get on my knees and I’d drop without hesitation. He could order me around to just do chores and it’ll be enough to make me cum goddamn he looks so fucking good._

_\--_

_I know Robert would probably be up for it, but why am I so nervous about asking. I want to suck him off under his desk while he’s at work. So bad. I don’t know why it’s specifically under his desk but it has to be like that. Maybe the desk adds to the submission factor. That’s probably it._

_GOD I want him to choke me with his dick but I lost my gag reflex years ago._

_\--_

_I had a dream where E and Dude we’re tag teaming me._

_I really do have a teacher kink, don’t I? Or maybe not, they’re both in that age range I have a weakness for. Why am I like this._

_\--_

_I discovered that being out in heat, like upper 90s or whatever, makes me super horny for some reason? I have no idea why but being outside in that heat does that to me. I wonder if we can schedule our next vacation somewhere hot. Robert doesn’t like the heat, though._

_\--_

_Robert keeps having to take long business trips and I understand but there only so much my hands and our toy collection can do for me._

_One of these days he’s going to come home and I’m throwing him on the bed and riding his dick off into the sunset._

_Yippee ki yay out this bitch._

Halfway through the first journal, Robert was learning that most of what TJ wrote about were just fantasies of his. And it was giving him some really good insight into what was going on in his husbands mind, though for a big chunk of them, he wondered why his husband didn’t share them with him.

He’s totally up for getting sucked off at work.

It didn’t take long for Robert to start skimming for the good parts as he sat back.

\--

_I had that dream again. Not with Robert and his clones. The other one. The one with my friends._

_\--_

That caught Robert’s attention mid sip of his coffee.

\--

_It’s been how many years since I had that dream? Since high school, I think. Late middle school at the very least but I’m pretty sure it was early high school. I’m just as confused now as I was back then. Should I tell Robert? I don’t want him to get upset, it was so long ago, and it’s not like we ever did anything._

_I never talked to anyone about it. Maybe I should, but that’s what I have this journal for._

_It was the one where I’m getting dp’d by two of them and sucking off the other at the same time, with the guys. From what I remember there isn’t a particular set up to who’s doing who, but it’s still the three of them. Then with the girls ones riding me off into the sunset while I’m eating the other out. That one’s the weirder one because I’m not even attracted to women._

_Fuck this is bringing up other stuff I haven’t thought about in so long. It was a long time ago it shouldn’t even matter._

_It’s weird, I don’t know. I was so fucking confused back then, like I kept getting crushes on my friends like back to back to back, and only them until Robert came along and we became friends. All my crushes have been on my friends, and I have no idea why. It’s like I have to be friends with someone before getting feelings for them. Is there a word for that? I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just a huge coincidence._

_Just a coincidence that I’ve probably fallen in love with each of my friends at least once._

_Totally normal._

_Anyways, felt good getting this out. Might come back to this later. Maybe not._

_\--_

Robert read over that entry a few more times. This, he definitely did not know about. It was interesting to read and learn about, sure, but what was he supposed to think about that? It wasn’t disappointment, but he did have questions.

ZZZ

“I’m home!”

Robert found his husband at the bottom of the stairs in front of the door, with more shopping bags than he ever saw TJ with. Given how TJ wasn’t nearly as big of a shopper as he was, Robert was surprised to see shopping bags from rather expensive stores.

“Sorry, I did a little shopping. I got kind of carried away,” TJ said, looking guilty. “I was in a greedy mood today.”

“I mean, it’s about time you spoiled yourself,” said Robert. “It’s not like it’ll make a dent in our bank account.”

“I know, but I never do this. I figured you say that,” he said, grabbing a few bags to carry upstairs. Robert did the same to help. “So did you enjoy reading my journal?”

“Oh yeah. You have a filthy mind,” said Robert. “Absolutely filthy.”

“Haha, thanks.”

“You’ve gotta suck me off under the desk next week. Like on Monday, that shit sounds hot,” said Robert. “Gotta do it.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Robert watched him take out the clothes to put on hangers, and watches to carefully store in a temperature controlled case next to Roberts.

“I read the part about your friends. . .” He said. Might as well jump right into that conversation. For half a second, TJ paused in his motions.

“Oh.” TJ grabbed another bag. “Are you more upset about the dreams or the other thing?”

“I’m surprised by both. The dreams less so because you can’t really control those but. . .” Robert glanced at the journals sitting on their dresser. “Did you really love them?”

“. . .At different points in time, yes,” TJ said. He fussed with a shirt, having forgotten that he had written about that. “But they didn’t know, an I never dated any of them, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just a surprise to learn that.”

“It was a surprise going through that. It’s not like I was even trying, I just realized one at the time ‘oh my god I’m in love with whichever one it was at the time’. Looking back on it, though, it makes sense,” he said.

“How?”

“I never really understood how people can get instant crushes, or how love at first sight works. I always have to get to know someone really well before I can start to like them that way,” he said. “So it makes sense that I’d fall in love with the five people who I know the best. But that was in the past, and those feelings are gone, now. I just hope you aren’t jealous.”

“I’m not. I know you’d never leave me. I guess this wasn’t what I was expecting to learn,” said Robert.

“I forgot I even wrote that, honestly,” TJ sat down next to him. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay. We were never not okay,” Robert kissed his forehead. “They don’t know?”

TJ shook his head. “I don’t think I should. Do they really need to know? It’s not like I’m in love with any of them now. Seems kind of pointless to tell them something that might make things awkward.”

“It’s your choice, babe,” Robert pulled him into a hug. “Nice knowing I won, though.”

“Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for TJ's orientation depends on the fic tbh. Most of the time he's Pan to me.


	15. The Movies

_“It’s important for the two of you to solidify the trust you to have with each other. That’s why I want the both of you to disclose any secrets you might be keeping.”_

ZZ

With their wedding day approaching fast, Robert and TJ was doing everything they could to prepare for married life, though they doubt it would be much different than their lives already. That including pre marriage counseling, and it was going well. Really, did they even need it?

“Robert?”

“Hmm?”

Robert looked up from his laptop as he sat in the living room. TJ was peaking around the corner, looking a bit nervous and avoiding eye contact.

“Remember our counselling appointment the other day?” TJ asked. “Thee one about trust and secrets?”

“Yeah. Why? What’s the matter?” Robert asked. He sat aside the laptop as TJ came in and sat next to him with a small box in his hands. “What’s that?”

“I was kind of hoping to take this with me to the grave, but that appointment had me thinking I should tell you about. . . _this_.” He gently shook the box. Robert vaguely remember it when they moved in together, but didn’t give it a second thought.

“What is it?”

“It’s. . .It’s a long story,” TJ said.

“Well, tell me. I’ve got all day,” Robert chuckled. “Why do you look so nervous? I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“God I hope so.” TJ’s grip on the box tightened. “So when I was in college, I had this car. That old bucket of a thing? It was garbage, but it got me place to place. But uh, I kind of got in an accident, but I _really_ **_really_** didn’t want to tell my parents about it and ask for their help, but I didn’t have the money to get it fixed. But, uh, the city my college was in, was kinda popular for vacations I guess, for college students. And occasionally this one guy would come up to me to ask if I wanted to make some money, but I alwayts said no.”

Oh. Robert was starting to see where this was going.

“So when he tried again after what happened with my car, I was a lot more interested, right? And uh, it turns out he was uh, a director. . .of, uh, _adult_ movies.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Robert asked.

“Yes. I was in a porn movie,” said TJ. “A few, actually.”

“ _A few?!”_

TJ nodded, opened the box, and handed it over to Robert. The older male looked inside. A DVD case sat inside that was, indeed, his fiancé on the cover, right in the middle of a group of other guys. He moved the one on top and saw that there were others.

“Are you mad?” TJ asked, bouncing his leg. “Are you going to call the wedding off? You aren’t going to break up with me, are you? I understand if you do, I’m sorry, but it was a long time ago—”

“Babe! Babe, _Teddy_ , calm down,” Robert said. He wrapped an arm around TJ and pulled him closer. “I’m not breaking up with you or cancelling the wedding over this. This happened before we were even together. But I’d be lying if I didn’t have questions.” TJ nodded. “How about you continue telling me how this happened.”

“Right. Well, the director said I had this ‘sweet, harmless, babyfaced, gay boy next door’ look to me that he was looking for, and that’s why he kept asking me,” he said. “So I said yes. The movie was about this shy guy who ended up getting gangbanged in the locker room. The second one was about a guy getting used as a bet between two football teams and whichever team one got to pass him around but the game ended in a tie so, you know, both teams were involved. The third one was about a guy who moved to a town populated with nothing but DILFs and I don’t think I have to explain what happened there.”

Robert blinked.

“Yeah, it was a lot.”

“Was it. . .fun?”

“I mean, for the first few shots,” TJ admitted. “After that it felt mechanical. At least until the next day. The last one was the easiest, though. We filmed that one in two days, I couldn’t help it, they were _all_ my type. Every single one of them.”

“Way to make a guy feel jealous, Babe.”

“Sorry! Sorry. But those were the only three movies I did, promise,” said TJ. “My career as a porn star was short lived.”

“Do you get royalty payments?”

“Occasionally, yeah. But after I was able to get my car fixed I saved most of the money,” TJ said. “But uh, yeah. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“Well I can’t say I expected that,” Robert said, looking at the covers of the DVD’s. “I wanna watch.”

“I figured you would.”

“I’m not sure if I should make popcorn or not, like I don’t normal watch porn but it’s _you,_ so. . .”

TJ rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make the damn popcorn.”


	16. Stormy Weather

Going to parties was a regular thing in their lives. Networking, making connections, and using their opposite methods when it came to socializing, Robert and TJ got the best out of it when it came to the elaborate parties.

This party in particular was coming to a close as people started to leave. Cars were retrieved by valets as people waited by the lobby. Robert was ready to go home and climb into bed. He wasn’t in a rush at first; between the two of them TJ managed to keep his energy lasting the longest, and he continued talking with others. But only look out of a nearby window, seeing the rolling clouds move it, wiped away any patience he had.

“Hey.” Robert wrapped an arm around TJ after the couple he spoke to sad their goodbyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay, just give me a moment; I want to say goodbye to the Montgomery’s.”

“Babe—” Robert huffed and looked back the window as the clouds continued to get closer. He followed TJ as he walked to the Montgomery’s. That conversation was mostly between the three of them, with Robert giving short answers when asked. Luckily, they were eager to leave, and as soon as their car was brought up, they said their goodbyes and also left.

“C’mon, Babe. Let’s go,” said Robert. TJ winced at the grip Robert had on his hand. “Our car is about to pull up.”

“Okay, okay, geez. Ease up on the grip,” TJ said. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I just want to get out of here,” he said.

“Feels like it’s more than that. . .” TJ mumbled. “You seem like you’re on edge, let me drive us home.”

Robert nodded. When the valet handed them the keys, TJ took them, and they climbed into the car. One of their less fancy cars they owned, but it needed to be driven sooner or later. With a light drizzle coming down, TJ was glad he decided to drive home; he was the safest driver between the two of them, and it was better to be safe when driving at night in the rain.

Soon they were on the road, heading home. The roads were mostly clear since it was late and most people were home. TJ paid close attention to the drizzle, which quickly turned into rain. The sound of the windshield wipers added to the ambient sound of the rain beating against the car. It was relaxing for him, but one glance over at Robert and he knew the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Robert was bouncing his foot, checking his phone every few minutes, looking up whenever they passed a streetlight.

“Bobby, you okay?” TJ asked.

“Huh?” Robert flinched. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“I know when you’re lying to me,” he said. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing, I swear!” Robert said.

TJ was ready to let it go, at least for now. They were both tired, maybe they can deal with it in the morning. A flash of lightening lit up behind the thick, bellowing clouds in the sky. A second later, thunder BOOMED through the air, close enough to shake windows and rattle the nerves of anyone who heard it. Even so, TJ didn’t expect Robert to react like he did, curling into himself, eyes jotting around the car as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Robert?” TJ asked. “Are. . .Are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

Robert didn’t answer, or maybe he was unable to in his fear. TJ took that as a yes. The area where they lived wasn’t known for thunderstorms, and maybe they had a few a year, but they tended to be overnight, when they were asleep. Still, it felt wrong that he was learning this fear of Roberts _this far_ in their relationship. This was why he was trying to get them to leave earlier, wasn’t it? They might’ve been home by now if he didn’t insist on saying bye to everyone.

If the rain didn’t pick up, he would’ve felt safe enough to drive with one hand and use the other to hold one of Robert’s and comfort him, but that would mean slowing down, and the sooner they got home, the better.

“It’s okay, Bobby,” he said. “We’re almost home.”

ZZZ

Five minutes later, the car was haphazardly parked in their garage as TJ helped Robert get out of the car. The taller male was nearly paralyzed with fear as thunder echoed from outside, shaking like a leaf and as pale as a sheet. With one hand holding Robert’s and the other arm around his waist, TJ helped him into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. He hadn’t been more thankful that Robert splurged on remote controlled curtain rails, as he used it to close all the curtains.

“I’m gonna help you get undressed okay?” He asked, running his hands through Robert’s mop of black hair.

It was jarring seeing him like that. TJ was used to seeing him being fearless when he wasn’t, always putting on a brave face and being the more protective one between them. Seeing him like this, trembling, unable to speak, and clinging onto him, it felt odd. But he wasn’t going to leave Robert like this, vulnerable and afraid.

Once they were both down in their boxer briefs, TJ helped him under the covers as thunder continued to strike. It felt like it was right above and around the house from how loud it was. Usually, Robert was the one who pulled TJ close to his chest when they slept. Tonight, however, Robert wrapped his arms around TJ’s abdomen, burying his face in the shorter males chest, making it easy for TJ to run his fingers through his hair and whisper to him.

“It’s okay, Love” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

The headboard of their bed came with drawers. It came in handy, especially tonight. TJ reached for his, rustling around until his fingers brushed across it. A pair of headphones. After plugging it into his phone, he placed it onto Robert’s ears. By the looks of it, the storm wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He played music to block out the thunder. At first, he didn’t think it was going to work, but soon Robert’s trembling lessened. The whole thing must’ve been exhausting, as TJ saw that he fell asleep soon after. He leaned down and pecked Robert’s forehead.


End file.
